One more chance
by prettylittlestcries
Summary: Hanna and Caleb were happy. They had an A-free life in New York. They were even engaged. But within a matter of hours, Hanna's life had come crashing down. What happens three years later when Hanna's back in Rosewood and faces her past?
1. Chapter 1

_**That**_ **night – 3 years ago.**

Hanna had been asleep for only an hour when an excruciating pain ripped through her. She awoke screaming, waking Caleb in the process. Hanna's face was stuck in the same expression: her jaw hanging open and her eyes scrunched shut. She had her hands cradling her stomach, the source of the pain.

"Babe?" Caleb muttered sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Hanna tried to take a deep breath and stuttered, "My…stomach."

Caleb shot up and stared at his fiancée. Tears were beginning to roll down her cheeks, and that was when he knew something was definitely wrong. He jumped out of bed and ran to Hanna's side where he proceeded to grab her arm and help her up. That's when he saw it. The blood. It stained the white sheets and Hanna's pants. At that moment, Caleb wanted to break down and cry. He knew what was happening, but with Hanna in such a state, he had to be strong for her.

"It's okay, baby," the brunette whispered as he hugged Hanna. She was trembling, crying and in great amounts of pain. Caleb, still holding her, started shuffling out of the room. He headed down the hallway of the small apartment, grabbed a jacket for himself and one for Hanna, and then opened the door. The blonde was still shaking when they stepped out of the elevator and walked to Caleb's car. When sat in the passenger seat, her loud cries turned silent. The tears kept falling but she didn't bother to move; she just sat and stared out of the windscreen. Caleb wanted to comfort her more, but he had to be focused on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

The car pulled up outside of the ER and Caleb unloaded Hanna hastily. The couple made their way inside and went straight to the front desk.

"My fiancée…she's bleeding," Caleb stammered. The receptionist turned her head from Caleb to Hanna, whose eyes were red, puffy and flooding out tears. "She's 11 weeks pregnant."  
The pair were taken through to a spare hospital room, and soon, Hanna was being wheeled off for an ultrasound. The bleeding still hadn't stopped by the time they had arrived; there was no way this was any sort of normal.  
Caleb was sat alone in the bleak, cold room. He was on a blue chair and was hunched over with his head buried in his hands. Maybe it was the fact he was alone, maybe it was the fact reality was hitting him. Either way, Caleb couldn't hold on any longer and his eyes prickled with tears. Soon, the only sounds he could hear were his own cries.

Hanna was wheeled back into the room after what seemed like an abnormally long time for an ultrasound. She was no longer crying, but refused to say anything. Caleb had wiped his face clean and hoped there was no indication that he'd been crying himself. He carefully sat on the hospital bed, next to Hanna, and positioned himself so she could lean into his chest. As she did so, the door swung open and in burst a doctor clad in a long, white coat.

"Miss Marin?" he asked, reading a clipboard. Hanna looked up and nodded whilst taking long, deep breaths. This was it. This was the moment she'd find out if everything was okay. "I have the results from your ultrasound. I'm sorry, but you've lost the baby."

The world seemed to stop. Everything fell silent and Hanna's breathing shallowed. In a matter of hours, Hanna's world had come crashing down.  
She slowly turned her trembling head towards Caleb and saw the tears trailing down his face. His hand was interlocked with hers, and he squeezed it hard. Hanna's head fell into him and her loud sobs filled the air.

"No. No!" It was the only word that Hanna could form. She repeated it again and again. Through his tears, Caleb tried to calm her by stroking the side of her face, kissing her head, rocking her back and forth.

It was that night when everything changed. Hanna and Caleb fell out of sync and the relationship crumbled.

3 months after the devastating loss, Hanna was already back in work. She was throwing herself into her job; she needed something, anything, to distract her from the heartache, the grief, the pain. Hanna seemed to focus wholly on college and her career and pushed everything aside, including Caleb. She practically lived in her office and rarely came home before 9. The little time she did spend in the apartment, it consisted of fighting with Caleb. They fought about small, ridiculous things, but to Caleb, it was about so much more. He could feel his fiancée ebbing away from him, and it was killing him. Caleb refused to give up on her; he wasn't going to lose Hanna as well as his unborn child.  
For another 5 months, he tried and tried to fix their relationship. At every waking moment, Caleb would do something to make it right. Sometimes that meant making a meal for them, or trying to create a romantic setting somewhere so they could enjoy some privacy. Nothing was working. Hanna was distant, cold and icing him out.

It was time to give up.

"Hanna, I understand that you're upset, I am too. But we're a couple, so why are you icing me out?" Caleb said, gently touching Hanna's arms. She was standing in front of him, in the center of the living room. She didn't answer the question. "Is this about me?"

"No, of course not," the blonde replied whilst shaking her head.

"Then what?"

Once again, Hanna didn't answer. She looked away awkwardly, glancing at anything but Caleb's face. Caleb retracted his hands from her arms and walked away, breathing a tut.

"Caleb, where are you going?" Hanna asked, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Caleb stopped by the front door and turned. His jaw was trembling and he had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't…do this anymore," he exclaimed.

"Can't do what?"

" _This_. You've been pushing me away for months and I keep hoping things are going to go back to the way they were. But clearly that's not going to happen."

Hanna moved forwards, edging closer to Caleb. "Look, you've just got to be patient with me right now."

"I have been nothing but patient with you," Caleb explained. "It's like you've forgotten I lost a baby, too." The blonde looked at the floor and slowly moved her eyes up to Caleb's face. "I feel like I only exist in half of your life now…and that's not good enough for me."

Hanna swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She glanced at the plant pot behind Caleb, and didn't answer. Caleb tutted and rolled eyes, shaking his head. A tear rolled down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. Hanna's eyes were brimming with tears, and she hoped they wouldn't fall.

"I'm done, Hanna." Caleb held his hands up as if he were saying he wasn't guilty.

Hanna stepped back like she were shocked. "What do you mean you're done? Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

It was Caleb's turn not to answer. With more tears trailing down his cheeks, he turned around and walked away. Hanna watched him walk out of the door and jumped when it slammed shut. She broke into fits of tears, and fell down into a crouching position. Her arms wrapped around her face as she cried and the wails filled the whole apartment.

3 years later, Hanna stepped out of the Philadelphia International Airport and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. She waved for a cab and hopped in as one pulled up. She gave the driver the name of her location, and was soon on her way.  
An hour later, the car stopped outside of the iconic church in Rosewood. Hanna thanked the cab driver, grabbed her purse and got out. She collected her case from the trunk and watched it drive off down the street. The blonde looked up at the church and took a deep breath. It had been over 2 years since she'd been to Rosewood; 2 years too soon.

Ashley opened up one of the doors to the church and smiled as she saw her daughter. Hanna made her way up the steps and greeted her mother with a long, warming hug.

"I'm so glad you're here, honey," the redhead said as she and Hanna entered the church. Standing by the alter, sorting through pieces of paper, was Hanna's step-father, Ted.

"Hanna!" the pastor exclaimed when he saw the blonde. He rushed up to her and gave her a hug, just like her mother had done. "How have you been?"

"Good, stressed, but good. What about you? How's the church going?" Hanna replied, placing her purse on a back pew.

Ted nodding, whilst saying, "It's doing really well. We recently had the church drive and managed to get together an impressive amount of money for charity."

While in high school, Hanna had been slightly embarrassed by Ted's profession. But now, she was so proud of the work he did. Her father would never have gone out of his way to raise money for charity, not like Ted did.

"So, Hanna," Ashley interrupted. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Of course. The Grille at 7?" the blonde said, smiling. Her mother nodded excitedly. "Okay, well I'm going to check-in to the hotel, and then maybe go to the mall for a bit."

A sudden thought popped into Ashley's mind and as Hanna turned around to pick up her purse, she grabbed her arm. "One more thing, Hanna; Caleb lives in Rosewood now. I just thought you should know in case you see him around."

Hanna put on her best fake smile and thanked her mother for letting her know. She grabbed the handle of her luggage and wheeled it off.  
As she stepped back into the open air, Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. She still felt awkward talking about Caleb, even though it had been over 3 years since their breakup. As Hanna began carefully maneuvering her case down the concrete steps, a brunette came into sight and Hanna gasped. But as he walked past, Hanna saw it wasn't Caleb and pinched herself for being so dramatic. Yeah, she hadn't seen him in years, and yeah, things ended on a bad note, but would it really be so horrific if they saw each other? Hanna wasn't sure.

A couple of hours later, the blonde was wandering down the street and past what used to be her store: Lucky Leon's cupcakes. Hanna chuckled to herself as she thought about how much time she used to be spend in there in seventh grade; it was unbelievable. For old times' sake, Hanna poked her head in and couldn't resist the smell that wafted into her nose.  
From the back of the que, she stared at the cakes by peering her head around the other customers in front. The customer at the front picked up a box from the counter and turned around. Hanna's heart nearly stopped when she saw Caleb's face.

 **A/N – yay another haleb story! (check out my other two: forever and always + forever and always – 5 years on)  
so this is loosely based off of my interpretations for hanna and caleb's breakup in the show. i did kind of copy the scene in season 3 where caleb broke up with hanna because of A for the breakup in this chapter, but oh well. **

**i hope you all enjoy this story! make sure to review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb stopped in his tracks and stared at the blonde in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and shut it abruptly. Hanna breathed deeply, and then swallowed hard. A small, uneasy smile appeared across her face. The awkward tension filled the room to the brim; Hanna was sure she'd never felt so awkward in her life.  
The moment passed when Caleb nodded in her direction and scurried out of the petite store. Hanna let out a small sigh of relief and turned back to the cupcakes. Hanna was thankful she was only here for the weekend; she didn't need any more run-ins with her ex.

That evening, Hanna and Ashley sat in the dimly lit restaurant located in the center of Rosewood. Their table was in a quiet corner: perfect for all the catching up they had to do.

"So, how's the business?" Ashley asked as she placed her glass of wine down. She was referring to the business Hanna had set up with Spencer over 2 years ago. It was a fashion store – of course – and although it had originally started in New York, the stores were now found across America. The idea had come about when Hanna was sitting in her lonely apartment, wandering what the hell she was going to do with her life now she was single. She had confided in Spencer, who was also struggling with her career in politics, and the idea just popped up.

"It's doing really well," Hanna replied, smiling. "We've actually just got the confirmation papers in for setting up shop in Dallas."

Ashley, impressed, nodded. "Dallas, huh? You know, I lose track of all these stores now. You have so many!"

"I know, I never imagined it doing so well. We have 23 stores nationwide now. 23!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Ashley said softly. She stared into her daughter's blue eyes and smiled warmly. "To think of the position you were in after the breakup, to now. It's amazing."

Hanna gave her mother an uncomfortable smile and fidgeted on her seat. She grabbed her glass and took a big sip of her margarita – which she regretted as soon as she did it. Ashley looked at Hanna as if she were crazy, but said nothing.

-:-

The next morning, Hanna inserted her left earring and checked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with a flower decoration on the front, and a black waistcoat of the same length. Her loose curls were left flowing loosely and she had a light dusting of makeup on. After sliding into her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's, Hanna grabbed her Givenchy Antigona and headed out of the hotel room.

The blonde wandered down the all too familiar streets of Rosewood and found herself in front of the place she'd longed to get away from: high school. Hanna glanced at her IPhone and saw it was 12:47; she was just in time. As she dodged through students in the hallways, she finally made it to Alison's classroom.  
The fellow blonde was sitting at her desk, scribbling something on what looked like an essay. Hanna tapped on the already open door and Alison's head looked up.

"Han!" she exclaimed, simultaneously scraping her chair back. She clicked over to Hanna and gave her a long hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I know! I've missed you," Hanna replied. She pulled back and smiled at her friend. It was strange to think of Alison as the bitchy, popular stereo-typical blonde she was back in 9th grade. She was so sweet and caring now. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to grab my bag." Alison did so and the two girls walked side by side down the hallways. Hanna hadn't done this since senior year. An odd feeling rushed through Hanna as she noticed the students staring, but she brushed it off. It wasn't like she was going to be seeing any of them again; they were high schoolers, after all.

The pair headed to The Brew for old times sake. They stood at the counter as Sabrina, the newest owner of the coffee shop, took their orders. As they collected their lattes and paninis, Hanna and Alison took a seat on the brown leather couches at the back. Sabrina hadn't bothered to change the style, so the books Ezra had stacked up 6 years ago were still there.

"This is…weird," Hanna said as she sat down. Alison sat opposite and chuckled. "I never imagined myself coming back to this town."

"How's LA treating you?" the Rosewood High teacher asked before taking a sip of her steaming drink.

Hanna grinned and nodded. "It's good. It's been stressful, though. Plus, Spencer has been _super_ hormonal lately. Like one minute, she'll be all sweet and loving, and then the next, she's yelling at me for no freaking reason. I swear she's pregnant or something."

"Either that or she just has really long periods," Alison joked. "How long are you two there for?"

"We have another 2 weeks to finish up with this client, and then we're off to Dallas for 6 weeks to open the new store there."

Alison raised her eyebrows. "So are you ever actually in New York? You know, that place you _live_."

"Barely," Hanna laughed. "But travelling around has been amazing. I'm actually living my dream." Alison smiled understandingly. "Anyway, enough about me. How's Mr. Handsome?"

"He's good," the blonde replied, blushing. "We've actually set a date."

"Oh my God!" Hanna squealed. She jumped over to the couch Alison was on and sat close. "When is it?"

"February 7th." Ali fiddled with her sparkling engagement ring. Just over 4 months ago, Hann had gotten the call to announce that Doctor Elliot Rollins, Alison's boyfriend, had finally popped the question after 3 years together. Of course, Hanna was happy, but she couldn't help but be a little envious. All her friends were in relationships; Alison was with the doctor, Aria was _married_ to Ezra, Spencer and Toby had been engaged for years. It was only Hanna and Em who were single, but Hanna was pretty sure Emily had a secret girlfriend. "Is there anyone you're interested in lately?"

Hanna shook her head firmly and said, "Nope. I'm staying single."

Later that evening, Hanna stared up at the white walls. Her hotel room was bleak; everything was the same shade and color. It made her feel cold, so she pulled her sheet up to her chin. The TV was on, and it was playing Hanna's favorite film: The Notebook. But for some reason, Hanna couldn't concentrate. She kept replaying the awkward encounter with Caleb back in Lucky Leon's. It baffled her to think of how in love they were 4 years ago, and how it was now.

Hanna's phone buzzed and the screen lit up. She reluctantly threw the covers back and reached over, reading the notification as she rolled back. It was a text from her mother.

 _Hanna, there's someone here for you. Come quick.  
Love Mom. _

As the blonde arrived at her mother's new house, she knocked on the door and was surprised to see only Ashley. Ashley ushered her daughter in, and a very confused Hanna stepped inside and wandered into the living room. And that's when she saw him.

"She'd be three now," Hanna said as she sat on the rickety swing. She took a sip of the beer that she had in her hand and stared at the patchy grass on the floor. To the right of her sat Caleb.

"I know." Caleb took a swig from his own bottle and cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward. As he licked his bottom lip, Hanna turned her head towards him. Caleb glanced at her, quickly, and noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

"What did we do so wrong?" she asked, shaking her head. Caleb didn't say anything; he just stared at her face. "Why us?"

Caleb shrugged and began tapping his beer bottle with his finger. It wasn't so much awkward now, more like nostalgic. He didn't know about Hanna, but Caleb was reminiscing over the memories they had shared as a couple: their first vacation to Paris, the night he proposed, Hanna's 21st birthday in Miami. What had ever happened to the couple who were so in love?

Hanna sniffed and wiped her cheek. "I just don't get it. We had an ultrasound and then the next day, she was dead."

"It happened so quickly," Caleb added. "You were fine before we went to bed."

The blonde nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, Hanna suddenly asked out of the blue, "What happened to us?"

Caleb was taken aback by the question. He thought for a second, but he knew the answer. "We grew apart." It was the simplest way of putting it. Caleb heard Hanna breathe in sharply. "We grew up and apart."

"We were so damn in love, though. We went from moonlit walks in Paris to not speaking to each for days on end. How does that even happen?"

"I don't know," Caleb breathed whilst shaking his head. "I really don't know."

"Caleb," Hanna said loudly. She turned her body as much as she could on the swing and looked directly into Caleb's eyes. "Why were you at my mom's house looking for me?"

The brunette swallowed hard and threw his head back as he took a gulp of beer. As he sat back up, he answered, "I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I just wanted to see how you are, how you've been. We haven't talked in so long." Caleb avoided Hanna's stare and looked at the playground beyond them.

"That's because things didn't really end well between us, Caleb. Anyway, I'm doing fine, thank you," Hanna responded a little rudely. She realized this and muttered, "Sorry."

Caleb finally looked at Hanna in the face and his heart couldn't help but flutter. It sounded girlish, but it always used to do that when Hanna was around. "Don't apologize. I heard something about you having your own business?"

"Yeah, I own a fashion store with Spencer."

"Wow, you always wanted to own your own business. I'm glad you're finally doing it."

"Thanks. I should probably get going," she said while standing up. The swing hit the back of her legs and Hanna stepped forward. She hurried back to her mother's house and then off to the hotel. The only thing on her mind was how…strange that was. She never imagined having that type of conversation with Caleb, and it broke her heart to think that's what they had become.

 **A/N – this might have moved a little fast, i don't know. i know caleb only saw hanna a day ago but i felt this conversation needed to happen because why not.  
anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! review, follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey. Are you available to meet for coffee?  
Hanna. _

Hanna's thumb wobbled over the send button for a good few seconds. She considered deleting the message, but she suddenly pushed the button and soon, the text was delivered.  
It took 4 minutes and 32 seconds – not that Hanna was counting or anything – to get a reply.

 _Sure. The Brew in 10?_

The blonde's heart raced slightly as she said yes. She didn't actually think Caleb would want to; not after their awkward conversation last night. But Hanna was leaving for California tomorrow, and she knew it was her last chance to talk to him. After running off like that, Hanna spent the next hour thinking about how rude she must have seemed. She needed to apologize.

"Hi," Hanna peeped as Caleb arrived at the coffee shop 10 minutes later. He gave her a smile and they headed to the same place Hanna had sat with Alison just the day before. "I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted last night."

"It's fine," Caleb replied simply.

"No, it wasn't cool of me to just leave like that. So I'm sorry." Hanna took a sip of the coffee she had ordered before Caleb arrived. "I forgot to ask last night: how have you been?"

"I've been alright," the brunette replied, nodding. "Yeah, I'm working for Apple in Philly and it's going well so far."

Hanna smiled. "That's great! Any girlfriends?" Caleb looked at her, shocked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. But, no, I don't have a girlfriend right now. How about you?"

"No, I decided I wanted to stay single for a while. The last guy I met kind of put me off," she blurted out. Caleb looked slightly pained as he learned she had dated someone else. He had been single since the breakup; there had been no other girls to top Hanna. The blonde, seeing Caleb's reaction, was desperate to change the subject. "So do you travel into Philadelphia every day?"

"Yeah, I usually get the SEPTA every morning. Occasionally I'll stay overnight when I have a meeting or something, but that's kind of rare. Are you still in New York?"

Hanna was about to take another sip of coffee, but paused to answer. "Yep. Well, kind of. I have an apartment in Manhattan, but I'm never there. Spence and I end up travelling around the country a lot because of the business."

"So you didn't stay in the Tribeca apartment?" Caleb asked, referring to the place he and Hanna had once shared. After the breakup, Caleb was the one to move out, leaving Hanna alone.

The blonde shook her head and fiddled with the rim of her coffee cup's lid. "No. It was too hard," she replied quietly. An awkward few moments passed before either said anything else. "I'm glad you're happy back in Rosewood."

"I'm glad you're happy in New York – well, wherever you are." Caleb gave an uneasy laugh to try and lift the awkwardness. "Are you in town for long? We should meet up again."

Hanna was sure he was just saying that to be polite, but had to decline anyway. "My flight's actually tomorrow. I leave in the morning to go back to LA."

"LA, wow. I actually spent some time in Pasadena last year. It's amazing, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good," the blonde said, smiling. "Well, I should get going. It was great talking to you again."

Caleb stood up as Hanna did and nodded. Hanna turned around and was beginning to walk away when Caleb called out, "Hanna?"

She stopped and swiveled back around, wandering what else he wanted. "Yeah?"

"I really hope we can be friends."

Hanna felt her heart break a little, but she didn't know why. They were broken up and she was over him….right? The blonde put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, me too."

An hour later, Hanna was sitting in her mother's living room. The strong scent of fresh paint wafted up her nose; the house was in need of some major TLC and the living room was the first to get it. Ashley was nattering away to her daughter about her vacation with Ted to Fiji – and she was completely unaware that Hanna was in a world of her own.  
The blonde was trying to work out why she felt so…upset when Caleb said they could be friends. It had been 3 years since they broke up. Surely she wasn't still attracted to him. But his perfect jawline and the soft glow in his skin and his arm muscles emphasized by his tight jacket said otherwise. Hanna nearly melted just thinking about it.

"Hanna?"

Hanna suddenly snapped out of her daydream and noticed her mother staring at her. "Hm?"

"Were you listening to anything I just said?" Ashley said, raising her eyebrows. Hanna apologized, embarrassed. "Is everything okay with you? You seem…somewhere else."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about work. You know how stressful it can be." Hanna gave an uneasy laugh, leading to a weird glare from her mother. Ashley knew when Hanna was lying, and this was definitely one of those times. Just the look she was giving Hanna indicated she wasn't buying Hanna's cover up story.  
"Fine. I saw Caleb in Lucky Leon's on Saturday and then when we talked over by the swings after he came here and I kind of ran off on him and then I asked to talk to him today and it was so awkward and he said he hoped we could be friends and I don't think I want to be friends with him."

Ashley took a small breath in. "Do you want to be more than friends?" she asked quietly. Hanna shrugged and sighed. "Oh, Hanna. If you want to be more than friends then you need to tell him that."

"How am I supposed to tell him that?" the blonde exclaimed. "Just go up to him and say hi, I know you want to be friends and all but I think I'm still in love with you?"

"Hanna, calm down. If you still have feelings for him, then he might still have feelings for you."

Hanna shook her head and said, "He was the one to say about us being friends. He wouldn't have said that if he still wanted to be together."

"You'd be surprised what guys do when they want to hide their feelings," Ashley laughed. She looked at her daughter's sad, drooping face and turned more serious. "Baby, I saw how in love you two were. That wouldn't have just disappeared."

The blonde focused on the black TV screen instead of her mother. She didn't reply; she didn't know _how_ to reply. Hanna couldn't believe that Caleb still loved her, not after all this time. If he did, why wouldn't he of asked to get back together earlier?

"Well, I hope you make the right decision."

Hanna suddenly stood up and walked towards the hallway. "Bye," she said rudely. Without turning back, Hanna walked out of the house and headed back to her hotel.  
The whole way she had one thing running through her mind: should she tell Caleb or not?

Hanna was still thinking about it late that night as she sat on the floor packing her clothes. She grabbed her last pair of shoes from the provided closet and shoved them into the corner violently. She felt almost angry: angry that she felt this way, angry that she didn't know what to do, angry that she didn't know how Caleb felt.  
As she zipped the case up, the blonde leant back against the bed and sighed. Just 3 days ago, she was in LA, working hard, and hadn't thought about Caleb in months. But now, he was the only thing on her mind.

The next morning, Hanna awoke early. Her flight was at 1, but of course, she needed plenty of time to get changed. After spending hours packing and repacking, Hanna had left out a pair of high waisted black jeans, a slightly cropped peach shirt and a white and peach flowery jacket.  
She slowly changed from her simple pajamas into the outfit and walked over to the mirror that hung on the closet door. She huffed as she patted her bed hair down, and after 10 minutes of trying to perfect it, she had to leave it loose. 30 minutes and a decent amount of makeup later, Hanna was ready. It was now 9:30, meaning Hanna had an hour and a half before she needed to be at the airport – she had previously found out that she had to be at the airport 2 hours before the flight.

The blonde decided she needed to apologize to her mother, after storming out so rudely yesterday. But when she arrived at Ted and Ashley's house, she noticed the car wasn't there. No-one answered when she knocked and Hanna couldn't be bothered to wait around for them, so she decided she'd text her mom later.

Hanna had a short amount of time spare and used part of it to say goodbye to Alison. She arrived at the address Ali had given her when they'd met up on Friday, and quietly tapped on the door, hoping someone would answer. It wasn't long before Elliot answered. Hanna had met Ali's fiancé on many occasions, and was welcomed into the house by him.

"Ali!" Elliot yelled. The blonde came strolling into the hallway and smiled when she saw Hanna. Dr. Rollins nodded and left the pair.

"I wanted to say bye before I left," Hanna explained. "I'm just about to go to the airport." She wrapped her arms around Alison and breathed in her Chanel perfume. Hanna still couldn't get over how much her friend had transformed.

"I'm going to miss you, Han," Alison said as she embraced the hug. "Promise you'll come back soon?"

Hanna let out a laugh and answered, "I'm not sure about coming back to Rosewood again. You and Elliot should come to New York!"

"Han, you're barely _in_ New York," Alison chuckled. "Maybe we'll come and visit you in Dallas or something."

"I hope you do." Hanna smiled and stepped back. "Well, I need to go, but Spence and I will call when I'm back in California, okay?"  
Since the 5 girls were scattered across the country, their only way of keeping in regular contact was phone calls and Facetimes. Most of their free time was spent chatting to and longing to see one another.

"Okay. Have a good flight!" Alison called as Hanna left. The blonde waved before heading down the steps to the cab that was parked at the sidewalk. She hopped in and slammed the car door shut.

The driver turned his head back and asked, "To the airport now?"

Hanna looked up at him and shook her head. "No. There's one more place I need to go to first."

The blonde patiently stood outside of the apartment and waited for an answer. She hoped this was the right address – Caleb had given it to her, after all. Well he didn't exactly give it to her, more like accidently mentioned it as they talked about Hanna moving around the country. He let it slip that he was renting Ezra's old apartment, and Hanna may or may not have made a mental note about it.

As the door creaked open, a look of surprise spread across Caleb's face. "Hanna," he breathed.

"Hi. I'm really sorry for just dropping by but you mentioned you lived here and I just–"

"No, it's okay," Caleb interrupted. He opened the door more and Hanna awkwardly shuffled in. "Did you want something to drink or…?"

"I'm good, thank you. I just wanted to say bye before I left." _And tell you that I'm still in love with you,_ Hanna thought to herself. She shook that thought out of her head and focused back on Caleb.

"You're leaving now?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

Hanna nodded, while saying, "Yeah. My flight's at 1. There's actually a cab waiting downstairs for me, so I should probably hurry up."

"Oh, okay. It was great seeing you again." Caleb gave a warm smile like he genuinely meant what he'd said.

"Yeah," Hanna said softly. "It was." She found herself getting lost in Caleb's beautiful dark eyes, and had to snap herself out of it. "Bye, Caleb."

"Goodbye, Hanna."

 **A/N – ooh what's going to happen?**

 **keep reviewing if you want more chapters! i love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hanna was back to work. She walked into the office building she'd been going to every day for the past 3 weeks, and found Spencer in the lobby. The brunette was sitting on the red couch in the center and was scrolling through her phone. She looked up and noticed Hanna walking towards her before shoving her IPhone in her Prada purse and standing up.

"So," Spencer began as the girls started heading up the stairs. "How was Rosewood?"

"It was alright. I saw my mom, Ted, Ali," Hanna replied. She might have left out one person… "How was your weekend?" Spencer was looking away, but Hanna noticed the big grin on her face. "Spence, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Hanna wasn't that surprised; she'd noticed how hormonal Spencer had been lately. "I knew it!"

"What?" the brunette asked. She opened the office door and threw her purse onto the chair in the corner. Hanna followed and proceeded to slump onto the couch by the window.

"You've been super bitchy lately, so I kind of figured something must have been up. Were you and Toby actually trying?"

Spencer shrugged, still beaming. "We weren't not trying."

"Wait, this won't affect the business, will it? I don't think I'll be able to handle dealing with money _and_ the designing."

"No, Han. It won't affect it. I'll still be able to work with a baby. One of the many pros of having your own business." Spencer started fumbling through pieces of paper stacked high on her desk. She pulled out one and started scribbling something down, and Hanna curiously wandered over to see what. It turned out to be something that really didn't interest Hanna: client appointments. "Oh yeah, that client who wanted her dress re-fitted, Crystal, changed her appointment to this afternoon."

Hanna sighed. "Seriously? I hate that woman sometimes. Did you know that she wanted sea silk on her dress? Like, who the hell wants sea silk on their dress?"

Spencer chuckled and began writing something on a post-it. "Isn't sea silk that really rare, fine stuff?"

"Yep, and it's unbelievably hard to find. I've had to get in touch with something in Asia or something to get some!"

"Wow, you're a determined designer. You could have just said no and gone for something a little easier to get a hold of," the brunette said.

Hanna shrugged and got out her phone. As she began scrolling through, a text popped up.

 _Hey, Hanna, it's Caleb. I just wanted to check if you got back to Cali okay._

The blonde's mind froze for a second. How did he know her number? And then she remembered: he had asked if she were still the same number while they were in The Brew. She had said yes without thinking any of it. She didn't actually think he'd text her.

Spencer noticed the look on Hanna's face. "Anyone interesting?"

"What? Oh, no. It's just my mom," she lied. Hanna wasn't against telling Spencer about Caleb, she would probably end up telling her later anyway, but she didn't want her getting any ideas straight away. Hanna slid her phone back into her Givenchy and wandered over to the window. They were currently in a high rise, meaning they had a phenomenal view of Los Angeles. "I wonder what Dallas is like."

"Have you never been?" Spencer asked, still sat at her desk. Hanna turned around and shook her head. "It's pretty cool. It has a lot of good night life, I think."

Hanna smiled and stared at the potted plant by the door. "I kind of miss New York. I haven't been there in, like, 3 months."

"Yeah, I miss it too. I was actually going to ask you if we could just go back after Dallas. You know, no more opening more stores for a while. Plus, now I'm pregnant, I think it'd be best if I stayed in one place."

"Ugh, yes please! I do love travelling, but this is getting a little extreme, don't you think? We've only had the business for 2 years and we already have 23, nearly 24, stores open across the country. It's way too stressful." Hanna thought it felt good to get that off her shoulders. She'd never told Spencer how tired she got of moving from state to state every 6 weeks; it really took it out of her. "Although, there was one more place I thought we could expand to."

At that point, Spencer arose from her chair and joined Hanna by the window. "Oh yeah, where?"

"Rosewood."

"Rosewood?" Spencer repeated. "Why Rosewood, of all places?"

"I don't know. I just thought it'd be nice to have a store there; I mean we did grow up there after all."

The brunette sighed as if Hanna was being ridiculous and walked away. "We spent our entire high school experience trying to get out of that town. If we had a store there, it would mean going back a lot and I'm just not down for that. Sorry."

Later that afternoon, Hanna headed back to her hotel. She'd been staying in the same hotel for weeks now, and frankly, she was getting bored. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep in her own bed in New York.  
The blonde collapsed onto her bed, still clad in her work clothes, and got out her phone. She was watching various friends' Snapchat stories when she was interrupted by a phone call from her mother.

"Mom?" Hanna said as she picked up. There seemed to be what sounded like sobs coming from the other end of the phone. "Mom, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"It's…T-Ted," Ashley stuttered. She tried to form more words but her cries were too overpowering and Hanna couldn't hear.

"What's happened to Ted? Is he alright? Mom, you need to take a deep breath and calm down."

Ashley sniffed and took long, deep breaths. "T-Ted's d-dead."

Hanna couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "Ted's what?"

The redhead burst into another flood of tears and was unable to repeat herself. Hanna stayed on the phone, but only because she had frozen. There was no way Ted was dead; Hanna had only seen him 2 days ago and he was fine.

"Mom, I'm coming home," the blonde announced. She hung up before Ashley could reply and immediately threw random pieces of clothing into a bag. She grabbed her purse and shot out the door.  
At the airport, Hanna impatiently stood in line for the check-in. Her leg was shaking and her foot was tapping against the floor. She finally made it to the front and burst out, "I need an urgent ticket to Philadelphia."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but the next plane is at 7 tomorrow morning."

"Please, I'm begging you. This is an emergency; I need to get to Philadelphia _now_ ," Hanna pleaded. The woman at the desk sighed and began clicking on the computer. Hanna stared at her face, hopeful.

"Look, there's a plane leaving in 30 minutes. You'll have to run if you're going to make it on time. Here's your ticket, go to security and then go straight to gate 4, okay? I'll see if I can delay the plane."

"Thank you so, so, so much," Hanna breathed as she threw her back onto the luggage belt. She turned around and frantically sprinted through crowds of people until she reached the security. Thankfully, there wasn't much of a que and Hanna was soon running through Duty Free. Normally she would have stopped and stocked up on makeup, but this was not normal. Hanna made it in the nick of time and was the final passenger to board. As she reached her seat, a seat right at the back of the plane squeezed in between two rather large men, Hanna took a moment to catch her breath back. She contemplated calling Spencer, letting her know what was happening, but didn't have the time as the flight attendants instructed for all electrical appliances to be turned off.

For the next 5 hours and 14 minutes, Hanna had only one thought running through her mind: what had happened to Ted. She was clueless and upset, but wasn't in the right place to cry; she wasn't going to do that in front of hundreds of other people.  
A cab drove the blonde straight to Rosewood as soon as she stepped outside the airport. Hanna jumped out and was in such a rush to get to her mother, she almost forgot her bag in the truck. It wasn't until the driver collected it for her, when she remembered. Hanna thanked him gratefully and proceeded to speed up the steps that led to the front door.  
After knocking 3 times, Ashley opened up. Her eyes were raw, puffy and red, and she had tear stains running down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh my God, mom," Hanna whispered as she enveloped the redhead in a hug. A few moments later, the two women shuffled into the living room and sat on the couch side by side. Hanna couldn't bring herself to ask what had happened to her step-father, it hurt too much; Ted had been more of a dad to her than her own father had ever been.

But Ashley knew what her daughter was wandering and took a deep breath for explaining. "H-he had an, um, h-heart attack." Hanna's eyes welled up and she had to pinch her palms to stop the tears from falling. She needed to be strong for Ashley. "It was the day you left."

"Is that where you were when I stopped by in the morning?" Hanna asked softly.

The mother gave a small nod and another tear fell to the ground. "Ted woke up in pain and collapsed. I took him straight to the hospital but he d-died a few hours later."

Hanna's chin trembled and a tear escaped. She quickly wiped it away before her mom saw. "I'm so sorry mom." She pulled her mother in again and leant her head against Ashley's shoulder. "You should have told me, though. I could have been there with you."

"What difference would it have made? He would have still died anyway."

 **A/N – aw, ted. ! i loved ted in the show, so don't think im killing him off because i hate him. its just part of the storyline.  
thankyou for all your reviews; i appreciate them so much!  
anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna didn't sleep that night. Or the next. Or even the next. Neither did Ashley. The two stayed up, but were both unaware that the other was awake. Hanna occasionally heard her mother's duvet rustle but didn't think anything of it.

3 days after suddenly arriving in Rosewood, Hanna stepped outside for the first time. The refrigerator was in desperate need of being re-stocked, so Hanna was in charge of heading to the grocery store. On the way, she decided to grab a coffee from The Brew.

"Hanna?" she heard a familiar voice call as she picked the hot paper cup from the counter. The blonde turned around and saw Caleb standing by the door. He walked forwards, joining Hanna at the till. The first thing Caleb noticed was the fact Hanna had no makeup on, which emphasized her bloodshot eyes. "I thought you were back in LA now?"

"I was but…" Hanna trailed off. She couldn't even finish the end of the sentence. Luckily though, Caleb recognized that it pained Hanna, and stopped her before she attempted to carry on.

"It's okay, you don't need to explain. If you want I could sit with you while you drink your coffee?"

Hanna smiled gratefully. "I was actually going to take it to go. I have to grab some things from the store for my mom."

"Oh, okay. Maybe another time then?" Caleb had an almost hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Definitely."

The blonde arrived back at her mom's house a little later than expected. Ashley was still in the same positon she had been in when Hanna left: curled up on the couch. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and her hair was a mess; she looked so lost. Hanna dropped the bags in the kitchen and joined her mother on the couch. She proceeded to gently lay her hand on Ashley's cheek and stroked the loose strands of hair.

"I love you, mom," Hanna whispered. She felt Ashley's head move, and she soon looked up. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

The redhead closed her eyes and a tear dropped down her face. "When Hanna? In a month, a week, a year?"

"Mom, it's been 5 days. Of course it's going to hurt. But you need to trust me: you will be okay in the end. I was," Hanna said. The last part was referring to her miscarriage; she'd loved that baby more than she thought possible, just like Ashley did with Ted.

"I love you, baby." Ashley slowly lowered her head again, this time onto Hanna's lap. Hanna continued to stroke her soft hair and had to take a deep breath to stop herself from tearing up. It was breaking her heart to see her mother broken like this. It was times like this that Hanna wished she had someone to confide in. Someone like Caleb.

That evening, Ashley slept like a baby for the first time in days. It was only 6 o'clock, but the mother was passed out. Hanna watched her for a while, just thinking how peaceful she looked. When finally sure Ashley wasn't going to wake up, the blonde decided to step outside for some fresh air.  
She wandered down the street and found herself heading towards Rosewood's park. Hanna slowly strolled around, processing thousands of thoughts at once. It still hadn't sunk in that Ted wasn't coming back.  
In the far distance, Hanna saw a shadow of a figure. The shadow seemed to be running after a dog, and out of curiosity, Hanna decided to see what it was. She reached a line of trees and stopped as she realized who it was. The figure threw a ball in the blonde's direction and a German shepherd came bounding past her, followed by Caleb.

"Hanna," Caleb breathed as he jogged up to her. He was dressed in a pair of long gray shorts and a shirt that _really_ showed his muscles. Hanna had to stop herself from drooling. "Are you okay?"

The blonde looked up and saw Caleb's raised eyebrows and smirk. She suddenly realized she'd been staring at his body. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Is that your dog?"

Caleb nodded and his smirk turned to a smile. "Yep, she's all mine. Dylan, here girl!" The dog came running back to the pair, carrying a tennis ball in her mouth. She dropped it into Caleb's hand and sat staring at it. Caleb strong arm threw it for what seemed like miles, and off the dog went. "She has so much energy."

"She's beautiful. She's a German Shepherd, right?" Hanna asked, although she knew she was right. All Hanna had wanted when she was still living at home was a dog, and she'd learnt practically every breed by name. Unfortunately, Hanna never got what she wanted as Ashley always said no. Caleb nodded again in reply. "How old is she?"

"2. I've had her since she was 10 weeks old, though."

Hanna watched Dylan come charging back and let out a laugh. The dog curiously started sniffing Hanna. The blonde giggled and patted the dog down. She proceeded to start stroking Dylan's soft fur and soon she was rubbing her stomach as Dylan rolled over.

"Wow, she loves you," Caleb said, chuckling. Hanna looked up and grinned. "Are you feeling any better after earlier?"

Hanna arose from her crouching position and stood straight. "Yes, thank you," she mumbled.

"I don't want to pry, but I overheard a couple of women in the store this morning saying that Ted hadn't been in church for a couple of days. Is he okay?"

The blonde bit her lip and tried to nod but it came out like she had a twitch. She felt Caleb's warm hand touch her arm as hot tears prickled in her eyes. "He's…dead."  
Caleb didn't ask any questions. Instead, he engulfed Hanna in the hug she had secretly been wanting for so long. Although they were standing in the middle of a park, Hanna didn't seem to care and sobbed onto her ex's shoulder.

"It's alright," Caleb calmed as he tightened his grip around her. Hanna's arms were on his upper back and she slowly picked up her head and repositioned it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

20 minutes later, Hanna and Caleb sat on a bench with Dylan running around on the grass in front, chasing the autumn leaves.

"I can't believe he's gone," the blonde said for the hundredth time. Caleb's eyes were staring at her flushed face and all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. But he knew he couldn't. Especially not now, with the state Hanna was in. "He was just such a perfect guy."

"He did amazing things for this town," Caleb added. Hanna gently nodded and stared at a piece of chewing gum by her Prada shoes. "Hey, look at me."

Caleb lifted the blonde's chin with his finger and stared into her husky blue eyes. Hanna stared back, and felt her heart flutter. She knew this was a bad time to be feeling like this, but she couldn't control it. Every time she was near Caleb, her heart skipped a beat.

"Ted was one of the most amazing men I've ever met. He did everyone so proud."

Hanna nodded, agreeing with the brunette. "My mom was always telling me what he had done that week whenever I called her. She was so in love with him."

"Is she doing alright? You know, considering."

"Well for the past 3 nights, she didn't sleep at all. She looks so tired and lost and…broken," the blonde explained. "I want to fix it. I want her to be happy again."

"Hanna, you can't. Your mom's going to heal, I promise, but it's going to take some time. She'll be okay in the end. You both will," Caleb replied, giving Hanna a warm smile. She returned the smile and turned her focus back to the floor. After a few moments, Hanna looked at the time on her phone. She was surprised to see it was already 8:30; had she really been out for that long?

"Thank you for this," Hanna said as she said goodbye to Caleb. "It really helped."

"Any time," the brunette answered. Dylan came prodding up to her owner and started rubbing against Caleb's leg. He grabbed the leash from his back pocket and quickly hooked it onto her collar. "I hope you and your mom start feeling better soon."

"I can't speak for my mom, but I know I'm feeling a bit better. Like I said before, this really helped." Hanna patted Dylan on her head and couldn't help but blurt out, "We should do this again." Caleb looked sort of surprised. "Well not _this_ , but we should meet up again."

"Yeah, it was really nice spending time with you."

Hanna turned on her heel but looked back over her shoulder. "Bye Caleb."

"Bye Hanna," he smiled.

 **A/N – haha so is their signature thing saying bye to each other? i don't know but i thought it was pretty cute anyway.**

 **i hope you enjoyed the haleb conversation!  
review, favorite and follow if you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna awoke the next morning to find her mother already awake. Ashley was sitting on the armchair in the corner of the living room with her knees tucked under her chin. Her head was turned towards the window, and ever so carefully, Hanna tiptoed over to see was she was staring at. As she reached the chair, Hanna's heart broke. Ashley was staring at a picture. A picture of her and Ted on their wedding day over a year ago.

"Mom," Hanna breathed. She took the picture away, causing Ashley's head to look at her. "You don't need to be looking at this. It won't help."

"I'll look at whatever I want to look at, thank you," the redhead replied, trying to snatch the frame back. Hanna stepped back and quickly darted upstairs to hide it. As she made her way back down, she turned over any photos of the couple, hoping that somehow it would help. Hanna reached the living room again but Ashley had gone. She was in the kitchen, fiddling around in the cupboard above the stove.

"What are you doing?" Hanna made her way through and gently pushed her mother out of the way. Ashley tutted but sat herself down on a kitchen stool. "What did you want? I can get it down for you."

Ashley replied by saying she wanted bacon, which Hanna found odd. She was quite sure her mother never ate breakfast, especially fatty foods like bacon. But for ease, Hanna didn't question it out loud and was soon busy frying.  
A knock at the door interrupted the flow of Hanna's cooking. She looked back at her mother and contemplated whether to keep Ashley in charge of the bacon or get her to answer the door. Hanna believed neither of them were good ideas so sprinted to the front door, hoping to rush whoever was there.

But when she opened it, Hanna gave a little gasp. "Caleb, hey." She wasn't expecting to see Caleb today; and definitely wasn't expecting to see him at 9 o'clock in the morning. Hanna noticed a bouquet of soft pink lilies: Ashley's favorite flower.

"Hey. I just wanted to drop by and give you and your mom these. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Caleb replied, feeling a slight bit awkward. He glanced past the blonde and noticed Ashley staring gormlessly into space.

Hanna gratefully took the flowers and was about to shut the door when a thought came to mind. "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Caleb, who had begun walking down the steps, turned around sharpish. "Uh…"

"Please?" Hanna begged. "I could do with the company and plus, I'm making bacon."

The brunette smiled and stepped back up. "Well, how could I say no to bacon?"

10 minutes later, Caleb sat at the glass kitchen table with Ashley to his right and Hanna to his left. Ashley was almost unrecognizable. She used to be so bubbly and outgoing, but right now, she was drooping over the table in silence. Hanna was right; she did look broken.

"Han, this is amazing," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Hanna blushed at the use of her nickname; she hadn't heard that come out of Caleb's mouth in years.

"It's only bacon," she laughed. Hanna ate a slice but had to leave the rest. She hated fatty foods; they made her feel bloated and disgusting. "How's Dylan?"

"She's good. She was a little worn out after last night's walk though," Caleb replied before finishing his last mouthful. He took a sip of coffee and beamed. Ashley readjusted her seating position, and Caleb turned more serious as he looked at her. "Ashley, I'm so sorry for your loss."

The redhead looked at Caleb, and then at Hanna. "You told him?"

"Sorry," Hanna mumbled. She didn't realize she had to keep it such a big secret; people were going to find out anyway.

Caleb, feeling uncomfortable, decided he should leave. "Well I should get going. Thank you for such a good breakfast, Hanna. And I hope you're feeling okay, Ashley."

The blonde scraped back her chair and led Caleb to the front door. As he was about to open it, she said, "I'm sorry about my mom. She's just having such a hard time and –"

"Hanna, you don't need to explain. I totally understand. Look, if you need anything, just call me. You have my number, right?"

"Thank you." Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's muscular back and breathed in his familiar scent: a mixture of smoke and Axe. Hanna hadn't realized Caleb had started smoking again; he'd stopped during their relationship. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Hanna."

That afternoon, Ashley blurted something out that Hanna hadn't even thought about yet: Ted's funeral. Hanna had been so focused on trying to help her mom, she'd forgotten all about the fact Ted's body was still lying in a hospital. It made her shiver just to think about it.

"Mom, I don't think we should discuss this right now," Hanna said when Ashley brought the subject up.

"We need to. It can't wait forever," Ashley replied, raising her voice slightly. She sighed all of a sudden, and her head fell. "I need to do this, Hanna."

Hanna wanted to ask why, but didn't want to cause more upset, so had to agree. "I'll take care of it, okay?"

Ashley nodded and soon shuffled upstairs to her bedroom. It wasn't even 3 in the afternoon, yet it seemed the redhead was heading off to sleep. When her mother had gone, Hanna pulled out her MacBook and started searching various things regarding funerals. As much as it pained Hanna, she knew she had to do it for her mom. After only 5 minutes of searching, the blonde decided she needed help.

"Hey, I know you only came over this morning, but I could really use your help with something. Could you call me back when you get this?"

Hanna hung up the answer machine and hoped Caleb would call her back soon. Sure enough, not even 2 minutes later, his name popped up and the phone buzzed on the chair. It didn't take long to convince Caleb to come over; not that he needed any convincing. He was ready to come the second he saw Hanna's voicemail notification.

Not long after calling, Caleb was sitting next to the blonde, scrolling through funeral directors. It was a morbid subject, and frankly it was one that Caleb didn't enjoy, but he was doing it for the same reason Hanna was doing it for her mother.

After many tears and hours of searching through hundreds of sites, Ted's funeral was sorted. Caleb ended up doing most of it; Hanna couldn't hold back the tears. As the final thing was booked, the blonde strained a smile and reached over to Caleb. She gave him a warm hug and stared longingly into his eyes when she pulled back. The brunette breathed out and smiled as she did so. Slightly embarrassed, Hanna stood up too quickly and became lightheaded. She fell back onto the couch, falling onto Caleb's lap. The blonde's heart fluttered when she felt Caleb's hand on her waist.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she shot up.

Caleb laughed and replied, "You say sorry a lot, you know that, right?"

"Sorry," Hanna repeated. She giggled and turned away, heading towards the living room door. "Did you want something to eat?"

The brunette shook his head. "I've already eaten your breakfast today. I'm not going to eat your dinner too. In fact, I should probably get back to Dylan."

"Caleb…"

"Yes?"

"Can you just stay until my mom wakes up?"

Caleb smiled softly and nodded whilst saying, "Of course."

 **A/N – aw man this is so short, im sorry :(**

 **i hope you liked this chapter! don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **oh, and happy PLL day!**


	7. Chapter 7

3 days after Ted's funeral, Hanna was seeing a hopeful slight improvement in Ashley's mood. Of course she was still grieving, but she had been outside twice since the funeral, and she seemed to be smiling ever so often. Hanna felt happier in herself to see her mother cheering up a little; she had been so down for weeks, it was physically hurting the blonde.

It was a warm day, and Hanna decided to take a short stroll in the park. Maybe there was the tiniest, smallest part of her that hoped she would run into _someone,_ but that part of her was _definitely_ a minuscule amount.

After shoving on a pair of Chloé nude sandals, Hanna grabbed a matching purse and called to her mother, "I'll be back soon!" before slamming the door firmly shut. On her way to the park, the blonde passed a few Rosewood residents. She even passed Pam Fields, Emily's mom, as she walked down their street.

"Hanna! How's Ashley doing?" Mrs. Fields asked with a warming smile. Hanna, who was eager to get to the park, sighed to herself and stopped in her tracks.

"She's doing better, thank you. She really enjoyed those muffins, by the way. It was so thoughtful of you," she replied. Pam had dropped off a basket the morning after the funeral, which was full of sweet goods.

Pam grinned and grabbed Hanna's hand. "It was my pleasure. Ashley was really there for me after Wayne passed; I want to be there for her too. So if there's anything, _anything_ , I can do for you or your mom just let me know."

Hanna thanked her friend's mother, and carried on. She finally reached the park and scanned around for any dog walkers. There didn't seem to be any that she vaguely make out to be Caleb, and silently huffed. Despite him not being there, Hanna continued to wander around, breathing in the flowery scent of summer in Rosewood. The air smelled so clean, so fresh.

A sudden voice made Hanna nearly jump out of her skin. "This seems to be our unintentional meeting place."

The blonde shot around, only to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Caleb. The relief turned to joy when she realised _it was only Caleb._ "Caleb, hey," she said, laughing slightly. Dylan suddenly appeared, barking at Hanna. Caleb shushed her and ushered the dog away, who proceeded to run off to chase a bird.

"So, what brings you out today?" the brunette asked as he and Hanna began slowly walking beside each other.

 _Oh you know, just casually stalking you, hoping you'd be here,_ Hanna thought. She figured that Caleb might not react too well to that. "I just needed to some fresh air."

"How's your mom doing? I saw her by The Grille yesterday; she's looking a lot better."

"That's because she's _doing_ a lot better," Hanna responded, smiling. "Obviously she isn't over it, I don't think she ever will be, but she's finally talking and laughing again."

The brunette nodded and beamed. "I'm so glad to hear that. Anyway, how are you?"

The pair passed a huge apple tree and Hanna picked a fallen apple and threw it, grabbing Dylan's attention. The dog bounded over crazily, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and quickly returned the fruit.

"I'm okay," Hanna responded quickly. "You?"

"I'm good, thanks. So, do you think you'll be heading back to LA anytime soon?"

Hanna shrugged and answered, "We're not in LA anymore. Spence and I are supposed to be in Dallas right now, but she's by herself. She said she totally understands, and said I'm not to return until my mom is better, But I'm contemplating going back pretty soon. I mean, how unfair of me is it to ask a pregnant woman to deal with a whole business by herself?"

"Spencer's pregnant?" Caleb asked, almost exclaiming. Hanna turned bright red and looked away, trying to come up with a way she could wriggle herself out of this one, but nope, she couldn't.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone so please, I'm begging you, just act surprised when she tells you herself," Hanna pleaded. Caleb chuckled suspiciously, causing the blonde to worry. "Caleb, promise me?"

"I promise." Hanna saw the smirk still on the brunette's face, but had to believe he wouldn't say anything. After all, an angry, hormonal Spencer was not something Hanna wanted to deal with when she returned to work; it was a scary thing. Caleb stopped walking and turned behind him, whilst calling out, "Dylan, here girl!"

The dog came speeding up to him, and paused in front of his legs. Her tail was ferociously wagging and her tongue was dripping out drool as she waited for another command. Caleb subtly reached into his pocket and tried to pull out a treat without the dog noticing, but she wasn't dumb. As soon as she heard the scrunch of the bag, Dylan started head butting her owner with her nose. Hanna watched for a moment, laughing, but decided to intervene.

She stepped over to the dog and gently placed her hand on Dylan's soft back. "Dylan, stop," she said firmly. Dylan immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Hanna. "Good girl. Now sit." Once again, Dylan followed the command straight away and sat on the grass. Hanna smiled at the dog and started rubbing her head. "Who's a good girl? Dylan is!"

"Wow," Caleb said from behind. He had been watching Hanna dominion his dog, and was pretty impressed. "You're really good with dogs."

Hanna blushed, although it was such a simple compliment. "Thank you."

"Did you ever get that Pinscher you always wanted?" Caleb asked as he bent down to pick up something to throw to Dylan. Hanna caught herself staring at his butt, and quickly looked away, worried he would notice.

"It would never have worked with my work schedule," she answered, trying to act casual. "But I still hope to get one when I settle down and am living in one place."

"When do you think that'll be?"

Hanna was kind of surprised at the questions Caleb was asking. They were a bit personal, weren't they? But she didn't really care, and answered straight away. "Just before I had to come back to Rosewood, Spence and I actually decided we weren't going to open up any more shops; Dallas is the final one. It means she and Toby can stay in one place with their baby, and I can finally get my dog. So to answer your question, in about 4 weeks."

"Are you going back to New York?"

The brunette began walking on again, and Hanna quickly followed. She hadn't actually thought hugely about where she would live; she'd kind of automatically thought that she would go and live back in her New York apartment. But now she processed the question more, that wasn't the case.

"I think living LA would be amazing," she said. "I fell in love with Anaheim when we went visiting a client. But then again, I really love living in New York."

Caleb chuckled and looked at Hanna. "Maybe you could consider coming back to Rosewood."

Hanna, unaware of what Caleb was getting at, shook her head fiercely. "No way. I'm never coming back to live in this town ever again. No freaking way."

Cleary, Hanna was too oblivious to realise what Caleb wanted her to realise. He was too embarrassed to spell it out himself, so tried to forget the thought by changing the subject. "So, do you know how far along Spencer is?"

Too wrapped up in trying to clear his mind, Caleb forgot what a saw subject pregnancy was for the blonde. Hanna awkwardly looked away and shook her head.

"Oh Han, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no, it's fine. It's not your fault I'm so sensitive over these things," Hanna replied, trying to laugh it off. Suddenly, her pained laughs turned into sobs.

"Hanna," he breathed. Caleb engulfed Hanna in a large hug, holding her in tightly. He gently rocked her back and forth, not caring about all the strange looks he was getting from passers by. "Hey, it's okay, you're okay."

In between sobs, Hanna stuttered, "I…just…miss her s-so…much."

"I know, I do too, Han."

The blonde gently cried into Caleb's shirt, but a thought suddenly popped into her mind. She was talking about the baby she miscarried with Caleb, but Caleb was no longer her boyfriend. It gave her a weird feeling to be doing this; it felt…almost wrong. She pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, praying her waterproof mascara was worth the extra $12.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked. His soft, warm voice melted Hanna. She stared into his deep brown eyes and gave a slow, small nod. "Han, I want you to know that if you ever feel upset about the baby, or anything for that matter, you can always come and talk to me."

She gave another nod and mumbled, "Thank you."

Caleb wanted to tell Hanna how much he missed her, how much he wanted her to be his again, how much he still loved her. But as she dried her face again, he decided against it. "Right, well, are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good now. I should probably get home to my mom." Hanna repositioned her purse on her arm and after a few silent moments, added, "Goodbye Caleb."

"Goodbye Hanna."

 **A/N - yay so i can finally update! it wasn't actually that long, but oh well.**

 **hey look, there are those goodbye's again ;) i think its pretty cute and i could kinda imagine hanna and caleb doing that in the show, so from now on, the goodbyes are their special thing.**

 **anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! please review, favorite and follow if you did!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed when she spotted the brunette through hundreds of other people. Spencer heard her name and looked up, smiling as she saw Hanna waving. Spencer pushed her way through and as she reached her, she wrapped her arms around her friend. "I've missed you so much."

"Han, its been two weeks," Spencer answered, laughing a little. It had been two weeks since the two girls had last seen each other. Which meant it had been two weeks since Ted's funeral. Hanna had been reluctant to stay in Rosewood for any long period, but her mom ended up needing her more than Hanna ever imagined, so she was still here. Luckily, Spencer was willing to fly from Dallas to Philadelphia to discuss the business with the blonde instead. "But I've missed you too."

The pair bustled through Philadelphia International Airport and headed outside, where they proceeded to hop into the car Hanna had borrowed from her mother.

"I had my first ultrasound on Wednesday," Spencer announced, only moments into the journey. Hanna tried to smile, but worried it had come out pained. The brunette didn't seem to notice thankfully and happily carried on. "I'm 9 weeks and 6 days. It was so cute to see the little baby and the heartbeat and —"

"That's great, Spence," Hanna quickly interrupted. She loved Spencer and she was honestly happy for her and Toby, but she didn't need to hear every detail about her ultrasound; it was just too painful.

Spencer looked to her left, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…I don't know." The blonde focused on the road ahead and turned the wheel. "Anyway, how has Dallas been?"

Soon enough, Hanna was pulling up in front of Ashley's house. She jumped out and walked round to the trunk of the car before pulling out Spencer's luggage. Spencer thanked her and took it, still wondering why Hanna had been so weird in the car. She slowly followed her friend into the 50's style house and was greeted by Ashley, who seemed to have massively improved since the last time Spencer had seen her. After a quick meet, Hanna brought Spencer up the winding staircase and led her into a large, light room.

"So this is the spare room," Hanna said as she leant back against the door. "I hope it's okay."

"It's great, thank you." Spencer smiled at the blonde who took a step forwards, one foot out of the bedroom.

"I'll let you unpack," she said as she turned around. She suddenly stopped when Spencer grabbed her arm.

"Han," the brunette said softly.

Hanna raised her eyebrows and replied, "Yes?"

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

"No!" Hanna exclaimed, sounding slightly horrified. "Why the hell would you think I'm pregnant?"

Spencer blushed a little, feeling rather embarrassed. "Well its just you were acting weird when I started talking about the ultrasound…"

Hanna took a sharp breath in and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, Spencer."

The brunette wasn't sure whether to believe her friend or not; why else would she be acting so strange? But before she could ask anymore questions, Hanna turned around and walked away. Spencer heard the clicks of the blonde's Louboutin's going down the stairs and sighed, before sitting onto the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone, deciding to let Toby know she had arrived safe and sound.

Dinner that evening was tense, and even Ashley noticed. She stayed silent throughout, as did Spencer and Hanna. The only sounds to fill the kitchen were the slurps of red wine being drunk and chomps of beef being eaten. Hanna had spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen preparing a meal, and planned to spend the rest of the evening in there too, washing up. Spencer wasn't going to let her do that, though. She felt bad about how their conversation had gone earlier, and decided to apologize. Once Ashley had headed through to the living room to watch TV, the brunette grabbed her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"Hey," she said as she put the plate in the soapy water. Hanna didn't even look up. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have asked if you were pregnant."

Hanna stopped scrubbing a pan and stared at it. "I had a miscarriage," she whispered in such a tiny voice, Spencer was sure she had misheard. But judging by the tears forming in her eyes, Spencer had heard just fine.

"Oh Han," Spencer breathed. She positioned her hand on Hanna's shoulder but when Hanna turned around and looked at the brunette's face, she grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Hanna gently sobbed onto Spencer's dress and mumbled, "I'm sorry too."

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Spencer stepped back slightly and looked at her friend directly in the eye. Hanna looked so hurt, it was breaking her heart.

"Because I never told you when it happened," the blonde mumbled. Spencer assumed it had been recent; she would have notice if it was earlier, right? She sighed and hugged Hanna again before being interrupted by the walking in of Ashley. Hanna quickly wiped her face and cleared her throat. "Hey mom."

"I just came to grab my drink," Ashley replied whilst walking over to the table. She picked up her glass of wine as Spencer began talking.

"Well, I think I'm just going to call Toby to see how he is," she announced. Hanna nodded and watched her best friend head out of the kitchen. Ashley watched too, and waited until she was out of sight before saying anything else to Hanna.

"You never told your friends?" she suddenly asked. Hanna looked at her, trying to act innocent as if she didn't know what Ashley was talking about. "You never told your friends about the miscarriage?"

The blonde shrugged and turned away, uncomfortable with the conversation. She shoved on a pair of rubber gloves and picked up a dirty plate from the side. "Could you help me with this?"

"Hanna…" Ashley said firmly. Hanna hadn't heard her mom talk to her like that in years.

"Yeah, okay, I didn't tell my friends. But it's not a big deal." Hanna scrubbed hard at the china. She knew she was probably scratching it, but didn't care. "I was 21, I made my own decisions."

"It is a big deal, Hanna. You went through the death of losing your child _alone_. Your friends could have been there to help you, support you." Ashley raised her eyebrows as she waited for her daughter's reply. When the reply never came, she added, "It would be like me never telling anyone about Ted's death. I would never have been able to cope."

"Well I did," Hanna replied firmly. "And I wasn't alone. I had Caleb."

Ashley tutted and took a long sip from her wine glass before retreating back to the living room. Hanna continued to wash the dishes until she heard the TV switch back on, at which point she darted upstairs.

Spencer was deeply engrossed in her phone when Hanna knocked on the door. The brunette laughed at something she had read before looking up and ushering her friend in.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked as she shoved her phone into her bag. She and Hanna both sat cross legged on the bed, as if they were 12 and gossiping at a sleepover.

"My mom wanted to know why I didn't tell you and the others about…"

Hanna didn't need to finish her sentence; Spencer knew what she was talking about. She nodded in understanding and smiled reassuringly. "I understand, and I'm sure the others would too. I couldn't imagine having that on top of the funeral and everything; it must have been so hard."

"I lost the baby 3 years ago," the blonde blurted out. The look on Spencer's face wasn't what Hanna had imagined it to be. Hanna thought she would have realised it wasn't a recent thing, but clearly not.

"What?"

Hanna gulped. "3 years ago, Caleb and I had a miscarriage."

"Well that answers my question about the dad," Spencer replied. Hanna tried to work out whether she was mad or not, although, there wasn't really anything to be majorly angry about. "Is that why you and Caleb broke up?"

For a moment, Hanna had to think. Was it the reason they broke up? She wasn't sure. "I don't know. I mean, I suppose it had some part in it."

The bed buzzed as a notification popped up on Spencer's phone. She looked at Hanna apologetically and pulled it out of her bag, reading the message as she did so. Her facial expression changed from confusion to happiness as she let out a little laugh.

"Is that Toby?"

Spencer nodded and mumbled, "Yes."

Hanna sat awkwardly as Spencer replied to the text. It took her a while, but finally she returned her phone to the bag and looked back at Hanna.

"I wish you could have told us. We could have been there for you."

"I survived, didn't I?"

 **A/N - so this chapter is kinda random, like i have no idea why i decided to bring spencer into it, but i wanted to make it known that the girls weren't aware of hanna's miscarriage.**

 **so although there was no haleb in this chapter, i hope you all liked it!**

 **review?**


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Sunday, the day Spencer was flying back to Dallas. Hanna still wasn't returning to work with her, though. She was spending another few days looking after her mom, and then going back. Hanna was yet to see the store in Dallas; she was kind of excited. Spencer had filled her in with everyone happening with the business: new clients, new designs, new worries. Hanna had mentally made a note of them all, but soon forgot when the subject changed.

That morning, Hanna and Spencer were taking a wander through Rosewood. They were meeting up with Alison before Spencer's flight that afternoon. It was still nice and warm, so Hanna clicked around in her Louis Vuitton sandals. The pair passed Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, and simultaneously breathed in the delicious scent. Hanna was so focused on the waft of fresh cakes, she nearly walked into a figure coming the opposite way. She tripped in her shoes and collapsed into the person's body. As she clumsily apologised and pushed herself up, Hanna saw it was Caleb.

"Hey Hanna," he laughed. Caleb grabbed the blonde's arm and helped her steady herself before greeting Spencer. "Spence, I didn't know you were in town. It's so good to see you."

Spencer gave him a quick hug while replying, "It's good to see you too!"

"Are you here for long? Hanna was saying you two were in Dallas now, but I suppose your there by yourself." Caleb tugged on a black leash and Dylan came rushing up. She sat obediently at Caleb's feet as Hanna patted her head.

"I'm actually flying back this afternoon. It's been really busy lately, especially with Hanna here in Rosewood, so I'm never able to stay away for long," Spencer replied. She looked at her friend suspiciously, and then at Caleb. She wasn't aware they were talking again, not since their breakup.

"That's a shame; it would have been great to catch up. I should probably get back to walking Dylan, but I hope you have a great flight!" Caleb started walking off, well nearly running from the force of Dylan's pull, but he turned back. With a smirk, he called, "Oh, and congrats on the baby!"

Hanna's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. She felt Spencer's eyes burning into her skin, but didn't dare to look her way. Instead, Hanna kept walking, hoping if she walked fast enough, she could escape from Spencer and her yelling. The blonde soon realised it wasn't working when Spencer caught her up within a matter of milliseconds.

"Hanna," Spencer said deeply. "What did Caleb mean by that?"

"I have no idea," she replied innocently. "Maybe Toby told him or something."

The brunette raised her eyebrows and continued to stare at her friend. "You are such a bad liar, Hanna Marin."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not lying about anything." Hanna walked into The Brew, where they were meeting Ali. She scanned the shop for the blonde, but Alison hadn't arrived yet. _Of course she hasn't arrived yet,_ Hanna thought. _It's only 10:45._ The three weren't meeting until 11, so Hanna made herself comfy on the leather couch.

"Han, you told him, didn't you?" Spencer asked as she sat opposite. Hanna purposefully ignored the question and waved over a waitress. It was Sabrina, the new owner of the coffee shop, and Hanna smiled widely.

"Hey Sabrina, can I get a large half and half iced coffee with one sugar, please? Oh, and a brownie. Spence, what do you want?"

Spencer quickly ordered a basic latte, before reverting her eyes back on Hanna, who was now pretending to be interested in a leaflet for a local band. "Seriously, Hanna? Since when do you care about heavy metal?"

"I'm broadening my horizons," Hanna replied, throwing the leaflet onto the table. She looked into Spencer's stare and tried to stay straight-faced.

"Hanna, did you tell Caleb?"

"Tell Caleb what?" A voice suddenly asked, making Hanna and Spencer jump. They looked around and saw a smiling Alison standing there. She had her Gucci bag in tow, and Hanna may or may not have been a tiny bit jealous. It was the this season's latest one, and Hanna had been dying to get it.

"Ali!" Spencer exclaimed as she arose from her seat and wrapped her long arms around Alison. Hanna did the same afterwards; she tried to lengthen it out, hoping it would put off Spencer's question. Hanna was almost a hundred percent sure Spencer was going to be mad when she knew the truth, which she practically knew anyway; it just hadn't been confirmed yet.

As Alison sat down, she placed her bag on the floor and looked at the two others. "So, what did Hanna tell Caleb?" She suddenly paused before exclaiming, "Wait, you're talking to Caleb?"

Hanna shrugged and couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh my God! Since when?"

"That is not the main priority here! Did you or did you not tell him, Hanna?" Spencer interrupted before Hanna could answer. Hanna tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you got me. I told him. But it wasn't my fault! It just kind of…slipped out," the blonde replied in her most persuading voice.

Alison, totally confused, piped up, "Can I please know what Hanna told Caleb?"

Spencer looked at Hanna and Hanna looked at Spencer as they both fell quiet. "I'm pregnant," the brunette announced. There was a squeal from Alison and she suddenly jumped from her seat and onto Spencer's where she proceeded to engulf her in a hug. Spencer let out a laugh, whilst sighing of relief. That was one less person she had to announce it to later on.

"Oh my God, this is so cool!" Ali sung. "I can't believe your pregnant, Spence!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Spencer replied, a little defensive. Her inner high schooler seemed to be coming out.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant because, well…I'm pregnant, too!"

Spencer did the exact same squeal Ali had done previously, but Hanna just smiled. Seriously, did they both have to be pregnant at the same time? It was going to be hard enough for Hanna to watch just Spencer, let alone Alison too. Soon the topic of conversation was entirely focused on babies, much to Hanna's delight. She awkwardly sat back, trying to zone out and not listen. It wasn't working, and she had to will herself not to cry. It had been 3 years and she still cried overtime someone brought up anything related to babies; it sucked.

"Guys, I just need some fresh air," Hanna suddenly said, interrupting their flow of talk. She stood up and put on a small smile. Spencer's face dropped when she realised what had happened and was about to stand up to go with Hanna, but the blonde stopped her. "I'll be fine. I just need to step outside."

Hanna scurried out of the door and breathed a sigh of relief when the fresh Summer air hit her. She leant back against the window that advertised The Brew's name, and blinked away the tears that had been forming. She was staring down at her shoes when a hand touched her arm. Her head jolted up, but relaxed when she saw it was only Caleb. Again. She was seriously starting to wander if he followed her; they seemed to see each other everywhere.

"Is everything okay, Han?" he asked softly. His eyes gazed into Hanna's and she felt her heart flutter. It was only when Dylan barked that she looked somewhere but Caleb's face.

"Yeah, everything's great." Hanna fiddled with the Tiffany bracelet on her wrist and twisted the charm around.

"So why are you standing outside when I'm pretty sure the coffee is served inside?"

"I just needed some air, that's all. Spencer and Ali are inside with the drinks," the blonde answered.

Caleb knew Hanna was lying; she didn't _just_ need some air, but he didn't want to question her on it. "Do you want to come and get some air on a walk with me?"

Hanna looked back at the door, although it was shut and she couldn't actually see her friends. She was about to say she couldn't when the door swung open and she saw Spencer and Ali back to talking about their pregnancies. "Sure."

A jogger passed Caleb and Hanna as they walked down the main street of Rosewood. It wasn't too busy, but they still had to dodge out of the way of a few cars every so often. Dylan was bounding ahead and kept having to be pulled back by her leash. Hanna laughed every time it happened, because the dog seemed to let out a disappointed groan.

"Guess what?" the blonde said randomly. Caleb looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Alison's pregnant, too. So now it's not just Spencer." Hanna knew she shouldn't have told Caleb without Ali's permission, but she needed someone to talk to about this, and Caleb was the only person who understood. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for both of them, but did they really have to have babies at the same time? I have to watch them raise their children, when I didn't even get to give birth to mine."

"Han, I know it's hard, but there's nothing you can do. There are so many people that have children in…New York for example. You see them every time your there, right? And it's not so bad, is it?"

"But I'm going to have to actually see Spence and Ali _be_ pregnant, when I never got the chance to properly do that," Hanna cried. She felt like tearing up again so clenched her fists tight. "Plus, I'll have to deal with pregnancy talk from Spencer for the next 7 or so months."

Caleb re-wrapped Dylan's leash around his hand, unsure of what to say. He wanted to comfort Hanna more than anything, but there was nothing he could say to make this easier for her. He just wished _that night_ had never happened. If it had never happened, they would still be together, and probably even married, with a happy, bouncy 3 year old.

"It's going to be okay," was all Caleb could reply. "I promise."

 **A/N** \- **so once again, this is kinda random. but believe me, i have my reasons for why spencer and ali are pregnant. it'll come up later in the story, though.**

 **yeah so i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it may have been a little boring; i couldn't think of an interesting way of writing this chapter, oops.**

 **leave your reviews and maybe follow and favorite, too!**


	10. Chapter 10

The day finally came for Hanna to return to work. It had been 4 weeks since Ted's death, 3 weeks since his funeral, and 1 week since Hanna had seen Spencer.

After Hanna leaving Spencer and Ali in The Brew to go with Caleb, things were rather awkward on the drive to the airport. Spencer wanted to know if Hanna was alright and if she were still upset, but all Hanna did was shrug. They barely said goodbye, just gave each an uncomfortable hug. Since then, Hanna hadn't spoken to Spencer. Or Ali for that matter. Alison, along with Aria and Emily, was still clueless about the miscarriage. She had no idea it had ever happened, and also had no idea why Hanna had to get some air. She did try and ask the day after, but Hanna wouldn't tell her.

"Are you _sure_ you're going to be okay?" Hanna asked her mother for the third time.

Ashely rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up the blonde's hand luggage. She handed it over and replied, "I'm positive."

"I can always stay if you want." Hanna took ahold of the Gucci bag, shoving it on her arm.

"Hanna, go back to work. I will be fine here on my own. I promise," Ashely answered. Hanna breathed out heavily and used her free arm to hug her mom. The redhead smiled and squeezed Hanna tight; she sure was going to miss her company. She hadn't seen this much of Hanna in 5 years; honestly, she didn't want it to end. But she recognised that Hanna had a business and life of her own, and she needed to return to it.

After a long and warming hug, Hanna reluctantly turned towards the door. The door handle was slowly turned and a gush of fresh air blew inside. Ashley was standing leaning against the staircase and she smiled as Hanna pulled her 3 cases out of the door. She had come with one, but somehow required triple the amount of clothes she had originated with.

"Call me if you need anything. _Anything_. Okay?" the blonde called from the step. Ashley raised her eyebrows and nodded obediently. "Promise me you'll call?"

"Yes mom," Ashley teased. Hanna looked unimpressed and started carefully going down to the sidewalk. It took her a while, but finally reached the cab that had been parked waiting for her. Ashley stepped outside and stood on the porch, crossing her arms over her chest. "I love you, Hanna," she called as the cab driver started loading his trunk up.

"I love you too, Mom." The blonde waved and opened the car door, sliding into the seat. She continued to wave as the driver got in himself and started driving. Hanna waved until her mother was just a dot in the distance, and then began staring out of the window. As she passed familiar streets, she suddenly remembered something. "Can we go somewhere before the airport? There's something I need to do."

Hanna let out a sigh as she walked into the lobby and found the elevator out of order. She unwillingly headed over to the stairs, where she proceeded to huff and puff up three flights - it was definitely the wrong day to wear 4 inch heels. Finally, Hanna arrived on the third floor and walked down the short hallway which led to Caleb's apartment. It didn't take long for the door to open after Hanna knocked, and Caleb immediately smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," he said softly. The door opened a little bit wider and he singled for the blonde to enter. "I thought your flight was today?"

"It is," Hanna replied. She glanced around the living room and was surprised to see how clean it was; she was sure Caleb had never been one to today often. Maybe he was expecting company. "I just wanted to say bye before I left."

2 days prior to Hanna's flight, the pair had met up in The Brew, and had a nice long chat. It was then when Hanna announced she was leaving shortly after to go back to Dallas. They had shared a lengthy hug and said their goodbye's then and there, but Hanna clearly didn't think that was enough.

"I thought we already said goodbye," Caleb laughed. Hanna blushed a little, realising Caleb knew she just wanted to see him again, but chuckled too. "Well, goodbye Hanna."

"Goodbye Caleb."

Hanna didn't move. She stared into Caleb's chocolate eyes, and he stared back. A moment lingered between them and before Hanna knew it, Caleb was taking a step forwards. She inhaled a small, sharp breath when she felt his cold hands cup her warm cheeks and gulped as his face inched closer. Eventually, Caleb's face moved so close Hanna could feel his breath on her lips. She swallowed again before his lips finally met hers.

For years, Hanna had been wanting this, but she hadn't realised until that moment. She had almost forgotten about Caleb while she was in New York, but in a matter of seconds, all the memories came flooding back. They rushed through her head. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline. Hanna felt her body buzz as Caleb's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. His hand rested underneath her blonde locks and she felt her skin tingle.

"Caleb," Hanna breathed as she pulled her face away. "My flight."

"Delay it." Caleb's hand moved down to Hanna's back and he pulled her waist closer. She couldn't help but smile when he pushed his lips against hers again, but had to stop.

"Caleb," she repeated, but this time in a much firmer voice. "I can't delay it. I have work to go back."

There was a huff from the brunette as he released Hanna and she tilted her head, smiling at him. As he walked over to the front door, Hanna followed. The pair stared at each other until Caleb's hand moved to the doorknob and he twisted it. The blonde gave him one last parting smile before leaving.

As Hanna wandered back down to the cab that had been waiting for her, she had a thought. Was she supposed to act like that never happened? Here she was, on her way to the airport to catch a flight to Dallas, after kissing her ex-fiancee. Who knows when the next time she would see him would be?

She continued walking outside until she reached the sidewalk, where the cab had dropped her off. It was still there, but Hanna paused before going any closer. She turned around and glanced up to where Caleb's window was, debating whether to go back up there. The cab driver cleared his throat, subtly trying to hurry Hanna up. The blonde apologised and hurried into the car, still staring up.

On the journey to the airport in Philadelphia, Hanna had time to process what had happened. She had just kissed Caleb. Caleb; her ex-fiancee. Caleb; her high school sweetheart. Caleb; the man she had left behind three years ago. It was crazy. Too crazy. This had to be a dream. Hanna pinched herself to check, but it was definitely reality. By now, the kiss was replaying over and over again in her head. It had felt so good, so real. It reminded her of how happy she was when she was with Caleb. It reminded her of the relationship. But then it reminded her of the breakup, the miscarriage, the pain she had suffered.

Before she could think any more, the car pulled up outside of the entrance to the Philadelphia International Airport. Hanna thanked the driver whilst paying him the money, adding on an extra few dollars for the waiting he had had to do. She hopped out and grabbed a cart from nearby before unloading her cases from the trunk onto it.

Hanna handed her luggage over at the check-in desk and smiled before heading off. She began walking towards Starbucks - she was really craving an iced coffee - but stopped in her tracks when a very familiar voice called out her name.

"Hanna."

The blonde shot her head around to see Caleb standing in amongst dozens of people. He darted over to her and grabbed her face, smashing his lips onto hers. Hanna could feel others staring at her, but she didn't care what they were thinking. She forcefully returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck.

"I never want to let you go again," he whispered.

 **A/N - this chapter was weirdly hard for me to write for some reason, and i think its because i cant seem to do it justice. i hope you all think its okay, because i'm unsure.**

 **this may be moving things a bit fast in the story, but i was probably boring you all by dragging the friendship on a bit.**

 **so anyway, please let me know what you all think of the haleb kiss! and also, whats going to happen with hanna and the business in dallas? is she going to go back or stay with caleb? let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hanna sat on a bench outside of the airport's entrance, with her phone in her hand. She scrolled through her contacts until she came across Spencer's name. The phone rung for a few seconds, and on the fourth ring, Spencer picked up.

"Hey, Han. Shouldn't you be on your flight right now?" she said as she answered.

"I've decided to stay in Rosewood for a couple more days, until Sunday. Is that alright with you?" Hanna replied, biting her thumb nail. She looked up to Caleb, who was standing over her, and raised her eyebrows as she waited for an answer.

"I thought we agreed you were coming back today? So we could get the business back to normal?" Spencer sounded frustrated, maybe angry. Hanna put it down to hormones.

"Well my mom still needs my help. I can't just leave her here while she's still upset," the blonde lied. She didn't want to tell Spencer the real reason she was staying; it would not have made the process of persuading her any easier. "I promise I'll get the first flight on Sunday."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Fine. But you owe me. Massively."

Hanna smiled at Caleb, letting him know all was good. "Yes, of course. I'll do anything you want. Bye, Spence." Spencer hung up and Hanna squealed a little. She jumped from the bench into Caleb's arms. "So, we have a whole 2 days together. What do you want to do?"

"First, this." Caleb pushed Hanna's hair out of the way and cupped her cheek in his hand before leaning in to kiss her. Hanna, taken by surprise, giggled. The brunette pulled back and said, "What's so funny?"

"I haven't done this in three years. It feels different," she answered. "I've missed it. I've missed you."

Without replying, Caleb interlocked his lips with Hanna's again. They stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, just kissing for a while. Hanna couldn't explain how much better she felt, knowing that this was happening.

Half an hour later, at 11 o'clock, Hanna and Caleb hopped into a cab to head back to Caleb's apartment, where Hanna needed to drop her luggage off. Although Spencer thought Hanna was with Ashley, Hanna had no intentions of telling her mom where she was and who she was with. The blonde felt slightly guilty for staying in town but not visiting her again, but knew how many questions she'd get if Ashley saw Hanna and Caleb together. So, Hanna was going to have to sneak around Rosewood for the next two days.

"You never answered my question before," Hanna announced as she repositioned herself on the cab's seat. "What do you want to do?"

"Well what I _need_ to do is walk Dylan. She gets too hyper if she stays inside for a lengthy period of time," Caleb responded. Hanna nodded and reached for Caleb's hand. He squeezed it tight, and Hanna grinned. Feeling Caleb's finger intertwine with hers made her heart flutter. She'd waited way too long for this moment.

After a short journey back to Rosewood, Hanna and Caleb stepped out of the cab, grabbed Hanna's cases and walked straight inside the large apartment building. The elevator was now working, so it didn't take long to find themselves on the third floor. Caleb led the way to his apartment, proceeded to unlock it and found a very excited Dylan jumping around the living room. Hanna followed and shut the door quite behind her. She left the case she had carried by the ones Caleb had carried, and shuffled over to join him.

"Hey, girl," Caleb said as he calmed her. "I've only been gone a couple of hours and you've managed to wreck the place." Hanna glanced around and gave a small laugh when she saw it was true. There were shreds of newspaper strewn across the floor, various dog toys flown everywhere and there was even a dog food bag that had been torn into.

"What does she do when your at work?" Hanna asked curiously. "You said sometimes you stay in Philly, so she must be alone for longer than this, right?"

As Caleb arose from the crouching position he was in, he started picking up the mess. Hanna joined in, trying to be helpful. "I have a friend who comes and looks after her during the day. He doesn't mind staying over when I can't get back."

"Do you have to stay in Philly a lot?"

Caleb shrugged and answered, "Occasionally. It's normally when I have a big meeting or something."

Hanna picked up one more toy and stopped. "Do you like your job at Apple?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess I never saw you working for a big known business like Apple," Hanna replied.

Caleb sighed and stopped, too. "Honestly, no, I don't like it. I loved the job I have in New York, but when I moved here and needed money, Apple was the best paying job so I had to take it."

Hanna nodded in understanding but another question popped into her mind. "Why _did_ you move back to Rosewood?"

"Wow, you're full of questions today," the brunette laughed. "I moved back because…well, actually I don't know. I think when we broke up, I didn't want to get in your way or anything, so decided to leave New York."

"New York was big enough for the both of us. You shouldn't have left." Hanna looked at Caleb and smiled.

"Why?"

"Because this could have happened a lot earlier." The blonde walked forwards and pecked Caleb on the lips. She pulled away and grinned before proceeding to pick up more toys. Caleb chuckled from behind he, but did the same. Soon, the place was tidy again, and Dylan was desperate to go outside.

Caleb grabbed her leash from the hook and clipped it onto her collar. Dylan started barking, excitedly and pulled towards the front door. "Jesus, Dylan. Calm down."

Hanna followed, and as they reached outside, took Caleb's hand in hers. They walked down the street, slightly wary of the fact Ashley could be walking around and might see them. But Dylan didn't let them walk slowly. She tugged and pulled all the way to the park until she was able to be set free. Immediately, the dog bounded off across the grass. Hanna tightened her grip on the brunette's hand and started swinging it back and forth.

"This feels so good," she said, breathing in the fresh air. "I've missed holding your hand."

"I've missed you so much, Han," Caleb replied. Hanna looked up and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back, and rested her head on his arm as they walked.

A nice silence wavered between them as they both watched Dylan run around crazily. Hanna was the one to break it, when a question she had been wandering for hours now, wouldn't leave her mind. "Caleb," she began. "Are we back together?"

"What does it look like?" Caleb replied, bending down to give her a quick kiss. "Wait, do you not want to be back together?"

"No, I do. More than anything. I was just wandering, that's all." Another moment of silence passed, before Caleb heard Hanna breath in and say, "But don't you think we should…talk? Like, talk about what happened when we broke up. I don't want the same thing to happen again."

Caleb processed the thought, wandering if Hanna was right. "Well we kind of talked back then, didn't we? I think we both know why the breakup happened. I don't think we have to discuss it again."

Hanna gave a small nod and went back to leaning on his arm. "I have one more question. Are we going back to the beginning? As in, just boyfriend and girlfriend? Or are we serious?"

"I'd hope we could go back to being serious."

Hanna, content with that answer, smiled to herself.

Almost 3 hours later, Dylan had burned all her energy up. She droopily walked back to Hanna and Caleb, who were now sitting on a wooden bench. Caleb laughed when he saw how tired up she was, and attached the leash back on. They took a slow walk back to Caleb's apartment, and as soon as they got there, Dylan curled up on her bed and fell fast asleep.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Caleb asked as he pulled out two beers from his fridge. He handed one to Hanna, who was nodding. "There's this restaurant in Brookhaven that's supposed to be really good. We can try it if you want."

"I'd love that." Hanna took a sip of her drink and looked around the room. She noticed her cases still by the front door. "Oh yeah, is there somewhere I can put my things?"

"I completely forgot. Yeah, I'll bring them through to the bedroom." He proceeded to do that, and Hanna followed through. The room was painted a dark gray, not at all what she had imagined. Hanna thought it wouldn't be painted at all, just left a horrible creamy color. There was a double bed pushed up to the center of the wall, which had plain black sheets covering. A basic closet was to the right of the bed, and to the left was a wooden chest of drawers.

"This is cute," Hanna said as Caleb brought the last suitcase in.

"My bedroom is not _cute._ I'm a guy, it cannot be _cute,_ " he answered, looking up at Hanna.

Hanna laughed and said, "It is cute. It's very cute."

"Take that back."

"Nope. I think this room is very, very cute." Hanna grinned as Caleb raised his eyebrows. "In fact, I think this is the cutest guys room I've ever seen."

"Take that back, Hanna," Caleb said firmly as he stepped towards her. Hanna backed up and fell into a seating position on the bed, still grinning. The brunette was now standing directly in front of her. "Say this room isn't cute."

"This room _is_ cute," Hanna teased. She let out a squeal when Caleb suddenly pounced onto her and tickled her. "Stop!"

"Tell me you don't think this room is cute and I'll stop," Caleb replied, laughing. "Say it."

"Fine!" Hanna breathed. "This room isn't cute." Caleb retreated and pressed a kiss onto Hanna's lips. "Except it is," she muttered as she pulled back for air. Caleb was going to tickle her again, but continued to kiss instead. His hand moved to her neck, keeping her close to him.

"I love you, Hanna Marin."

She'd longed to hear those words, and now she'd heard them, her heart melted.

 **A/N - so this may be moving fast, but oh well. this story still has a lot that hasn't happened yet, so i need to move it on. but yay, haleb are officially a couple again!**

 **i tried to get a cute haleb scene in there, but im not sure if it actually turned out cute?**

 **let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Caleb, where's my phone?" Hanna yelled from the bedroom. Caleb came padding in with his toothbrush in hand. The blonde was throwing the pillows off the bed and shoving her hand down the side. "Where the hell is it?"

"Babe, calm down," Caleb replied. Hanna let out an exasperated sigh and carried on looking. She moved onto the chest of drawers and opened each individually, searching through piles of Caleb's clothes. Caleb glanced around the room and spotted an IPhone lying on the chair in the corner. He wandered over and picked it up. "Han, is this it?"

Hanna turned around and darted across the room. She grabbed it from Caleb's hand and kissed the screen. "I thought I'd lost you," she said to the phone. The brunette stood back, quietly laughing to himself. He'd never met someone who had loved their phone as much as Hanna did. "Okay, you can leave now. I need to get changed."

Caleb rolled his eyes and headed back into the bathroom. Hanna pulled out a dress and shoved it on before sliding into a pair of maroon heels. Her makeup was done, her hair was done and her outfit was done. Now all she needed to do was pack.

Almost an hour later, Hanna folded the last shirt and laid it on top of her others. Caleb had now finished in the bathroom and was watching TV while he waited. Hanna dragged her three suitcases into the living room and parked them by the front door. She then wandered over to Caleb and sat on the arm of the couch, stroking the top of his head.

After watching the TV for a minute or so, Hanna, with a disgusted tone, asked, "What _is_ this show?"

"I don't know," Caleb replied. He reached for the remote and switched it off, before standing up in front of his girlfriend. He took her hands and held them tight. "I wish you didn't have to go today."

"I wish I didn't have to go today, too," Hanna answered as she stood up. She moved her hands to Caleb's neck and smiled. "These past couple of days have been amazing."

"Why can't you stay?" he groaned. Caleb placed a lingering kiss on Hanna's lips, hoping it would change her mind about leaving. Hanna pulled back and started walking away but kept Caleb's hand in hers.

"Because," the blonde began slowly. "I have a very hormonal co-worker back in Dallas who has been managing a business by herself for the past month and will murder me with her bare hands if I stay away any longer."

Caleb sighed and grabbed a big tote Louis Vuitton bag along with two of Hanna's suitcases. He headed out of the front door and waited for Hanna to follow through. She dragged a large, heavy leather black Michael Kors case out and violently tugged it behind her. Caleb chuckled quietly to himself; why did one girl need so much stuff? He poked his head through the door and called out, "Bye Dylan!" before locking up. The couple slowly and carefully made their way to the elevator, with what Caleb could only suspect to be hundreds of kilograms worth of clothes. As they finally stepped outside into the fresh air, Hanna had to stop for a moment before carrying on. Even she had regretted asking Spencer to bring so many more clothes for her when she visited for the funeral; it was not her smartest decision.

It didn't take Caleb long to fill up his trunk with Hanna's items. He quickly slammed it shut and scooted around the car to the driver's side, where Hanna was already waiting. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, scrolling through her phone. Her head rose up when Caleb slid into his seat and she leant over to give him a kiss.

"I'm going to miss that when you're gone," Caleb mumbled as he started the car. Hanna smiled as her phone buzzed on her lap.

She picked it up and read the notification out loud. "Spencer: You better be boarding that plane, bitch, or I will come to Rosewood and drag your ass here." Hanna heard Caleb laugh and sighed, "Oh, what lovely friends I have."

"To be fair, you have left her alone for, like, 5 weeks," Caleb replied, trying to keeping his eyes focused on the road. He glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Hanna looking at him as if he were crazy.

"You were literally _just_ saying how much you didn't want me to go," she responded loudly. She sounded kind of confused.

Caleb shrugged. "I know, I know. I'm just putting it out there."

Hanna tutted and rolled her eyes before muttering, "Well Spencer's done fine on her own."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Caleb rested his free hand on Hanna's leg and she felt tingly inside. "So, when are you going to come back?"

This time, Hanna shrugged. "I suppose I'll be working non stop for a few months until I've replayed Spence, so…next year? Uh, I'm really not looking forward to going back. She's going to have me doing so much. Plus, she's going to have to go off and have her stupid baby and I'll be left alone!"

"Wow, Han. Leaving someone to manage a joint business by themselves is _so_ rude," Caleb teased. Hanna replied by flipping him off. "I'm kidding, babe. Anyway, she won't be going for a while right? I have no idea when women are supposed to leave to have their kid."

"I'm not sure. I think it's when she's about 8 months." Hanna watched a mother and her two daughters walk past, laughing together. "Isn't it crazy to think that right now, if things had turned out differently, we could have had our own daughter?"

Caleb's face turned from a smile to a solemn straight line. "We would have been a family."

Surprisingly, Hanna didn't seem as upset as she normally did whilst talking about the subject. Instead, she seemed almost…perky. "Who do you think she would have looked like? Me or you?"

Caleb, on the other hand, wasn't in such a great mood. It always brought him down to think of the daughter they never had. Every time she was brought up, his mind raced back to the day they found out she was a girl. It was his natural instinct, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the memory.

 _"_ _Ooh, I'm so excited!" Hanna squealed as she and Caleb walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. The huge rock on her finger glistened in the lighting. "What do you think it's going to be?"_

 _"_ _Um," Caleb pondered. He sucked in his bottom lip and smiled. "I think it's going to be a…boy."_

 _Hanna tutted and sighed, "I knew you were going to say that. Well, unlucky for you, it's going to be a girl."_

 _Caleb, intrigued, looked at the blonde to his left. "Oh yeah? And how to you know that?"_

 _The couple had reached the check-in desk and Hanna announced her name to the receptionist. They were shooed off to the waiting room and told to wait to be called. Hanna grinned and replied, "I just do."_

 _"_ _You're so wrong, babe. It's a boy, I'm sure of it." Caleb sat himself down on a hard, plastic chair and rested his left leg over his right. He saw his fiancee give him a look he found suspicious. "Have you found out already or something?"_

 _"_ _Nope," Hanna over-pronounced. "I just know it's a girl. What should we call her?"_

 _"_ _Let's not start thinking of names until it's confirmed." Caleb was not about to get into an argument over the gender of their baby in public, even if it was just a jokey one. Before Hanna could reply, her name was called. The brunette jumped from his uncomfortable seat and grabbed her hands, dragging her over to a nurse they had to follow._

 _She brought them through and told Hanna to sit on the bed, make herself comfy and roll her shirt up. Hanna nodded and proceeded to do just that. Caleb, though, didn't know what to do with himself so perched on the end of a stool in the corner. As Hanna finished sorting herself out, she saw him and let out a laugh._

 _"_ _Babe, come here," she chuckled. Caleb stood and shuffled over, taking a hold of Hanna's hand she was holding out. The doctor suddenly entered, making Caleb jump. "Doctor Pope, hey!"_

 _"_ _Hanna, Caleb," the middle aged woman said, nodding at each of them. She sat down on the swivelling stool that was positioned by the ultrasound equipment and got started right away. "So, you're 14 weeks and 2 days. And am I correct in saying we're looking to find out the gender today?"_

 _The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!"_

 _"_ _Alrighty then." The doctor squinted her eyes and moved her head closer to the screen. Hanna's heart began to pound more and more with every second that passed. She finally breathed a sigh of relief when Doctor Pope said, "Aha."_

 _Caleb, who was still gripping Hanna's hand, leant over her to see the baby. "You can see from_ that _?"_

 _"_ _Sometimes it's a littler hard when the baby is this young, but with this little on, we can see just fine. It looks like you're having a girl! Congratulations."_

 _A grin immediately spread across Hanna's face and she looked up at Caleb. "I told you."_

 _Caleb was shaking his head and rolling his eyes simultaneously. "You must have found out before, I swear."_

 _"_ _Babe, it's okay, maybe she'll turn out to be a tomboy!"_

"Caleb?" Hanna poked his arm and broke him from his train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." Caleb's head felt fuzzy but he kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead, choosing to ignore Hanna's question about the baby. He was desperate to change the topic of conversation. "What times your flight?"

The blonde fumbled around in her purse and pulled out her passport. Inside, lay her boarding pass which she quickly scanned. "2:45. But I have to be there a couple of hours beforehand."

Shortly after, Caleb pulled into a space in the PIA's parking lot. He hopped out and immediately grabbed a cart for Hanna's thousands of pieces of luggage. She joined him unloading everything and they were soon heading into the busy airport.

"Can we grab something to eat? I'm starving," Hanna groaned as soon as they stepped foot inside. Caleb agreed, but first, they had to check in all her luggage. They stood in line for what seemed like hours to Hanna; she hated queuing. It was just such a waste of time. The woman at the desk was not a happy person. She grumbled everything she was saying to Hanna and tutted when she saw all the suitcases. Despite her lack of enthusiasm and rudeness, she didn't try to speed the process up. Hanna waited impatiently, while tapping her fingers against her arm. Caleb's arm was wrapped around her in a protective manor, which made the waiting slightly more bearable. Hanna mumbled a thank you when the woman finally sent the last bag off and immediately started walking over to 'Dunkin Donuts'. "I'm seriously craving an apple croissant donut right now."

As Hanna took the last mouthful of her donut, her phone buzzed. She quickly wiped her mouth with the napkin and wriggled the IPhone from her purse. Spencer's name lit up and next to it, a text message.

 _You better be getting on that plane!_

Hanna tutted but let out a small laugh. Caleb, who was taking a sip of his coffee, peered over Hanna's shoulder and read it. He, too, laughed. "Spencer really wants you in Dallas, doesn't she?"

"Clearly," Hanna replied. She reluctantly looked at the time on her phone and cringed when she saw what it was. "My flight's soon, so I should probably start heading through security."

Caleb's face immediately drooped. He threw his coffee cup in a nearby bin and when he returned, Hanna threw herself into his arms. She hugged harder than she'd ever hugged before; she just didn't want to let go. Caleb pulled back slightly and moved his face so he could kiss her. Hanna's arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back, passionately.

When she pulled back for breath, Hanna whispered, "I love you so much, Caleb."

It was the first time she'd said it in over 3 years, and she was surprised at how naturally the words flowed from her lips. Caleb also looked surprised, but that disappeared when he leaned back in to finish the parting kiss.

"I love you too, Hanna."

 **A/N - aw! i hope you all liked the flashback to their gender ultrasound. i might start adding in a few flashbacks to when they were a couple before, if you like them.**

 **so this chapter is kinda long, well for me it is, but i really really really wanted to add in the last part because haleb obviously love each other. duh.**

 **just so you know, and in case it wasn't obvious, hanna hasn't told anyone that she and caleb are back together. i haven't yet decided if she'll tell spencer in the next chapter or not, but yeah.**

 **let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna stared out of the window for nearly the whole duration of the flight. Occasionally, a tear slipped from her eye, but she quickly wiped them away. It had been less than 4 hours since she'd seen Caleb, but she was already missing him like crazy. They hadn't even been back together for a week and she was already back to her old ways: madly in love. It didn't suit her, she didn't like being this hung up on someone, but she loved Caleb more than words. Crazy was the only word to describe it.

The blonde stepped off the plane and followed her fellow passengers to baggage claim. There, she found Spencer, already there and waiting with a cart for her bags. Spencer, who Hanna had calculated to be over 14 weeks, had a slight bump showing through her tight Ralph Lauren shirt. Hanna felt a twinge of jealously; she had never gotten the chance to have a bump.

"Hanna!" Spencer called out. She waved enthusiastically.

 _Well,_ Hanna thought. _She doesn't seem too angry._

On the flight, when she was thinking about Caleb, Hanna was thinking about how angry Spencer would be that she'd stayed in Rosewood for longer than anticipated. But thankfully, it didn't seem to be too much.

Hanna repositioned her carry-on on her shoulder and hastily hurried to her friend. As she met her, Spencer engulfed her in a big hug. Hanna caught a whiff what she could guarantee was Chanel No. 5; Spencer had been wearing it since 10th grade. It got a bit much, and Hanna's nose tickled. She pulled away and sneezed twice.

"Sorry," Hanna said as she wiped her nose. When she knew she wasn't going to sneeze again, she straightened herself up and smiled at Spencer. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too! Well actually, I've missed not having to run a business by myself. But I suppose I've missed you," the brunette replied. Hanna playfully slapped her friend's arm and noticed dozens of being heading to the conveyer belt. She followed, bringing Spencer and the cart with her. Hundreds of bags moved around and around until Hanna finally spotted one of her many. The first to arrive was her black, leather Michael Kors one and she quickly pulled it off. She'd forgotten how heavy it was, and nearly toppled over. "Jesus, Han. How much stuff have you got in there?"

"I don't know. You brought most of it to me!" Hanna exclaimed, getting defensive. Before Spencer could tell her she was only joking, Hanna spotted another case. She lunged forwards, pushing a man in an expensive suit out of the way. It was her vintage Dior travel bag, that was filled to the brim with all her makeup and hair equipment. She handed it to Spencer, hoping it wasn't too heavy for her. Finally, her Burberry case came round and she heaved it off the belt. As Hanna loaded it on, she huffed, "Right, that's the last one."

"Are you sure? This doesn't seem enough for you, Han," Spencer said sarcastically. Hanna ignored her comment and pushed against the cart full of her luggage. It didn't budge. "Do you need me to help with that?"

"Nope," Hanna puffed. She pushed harder, putting all her might into making it move. This was _a lot_ easier when Caleb was pushing. When it finally started moving, Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. "I've got it."

Eventually, the two women made it to the car Spencer had been using here in Dallas. Hanna slowly filled the trunk up with her things and made her way to the front, where she plonked herself in the passenger seat. Spencer sat in the driver's seat and shoved the keys into the ignition. Soon, the car was cruising through the streets of north Texas, and Hanna stared out of the window as she watched the people walk by.

"So this is Dallas, huh?"

"It sure is," Spencer replied, trying to put on a southern accent. Hanna shook her head and laughed. "I've been practising while I've been here. Toby says my accent is amazing."

"Toby's lying to you," Hanna chuckled. "Oh yeah, how long do we have left here?"

The brunette turned left and was suddenly outside a large parking lot. She pulled into a space, pulled the keys out and looked at Hanna. "About two weeks. And then we can finally go back to New York!"

Hanna gave a slow nod but pursed her lips. "What about the store in Rosewood?"

Spencer sighed and opened the car door. As Hanna did the same, she slammed it shut and locked it. She started speedily walking in to a large building with a red canopy hanging above. Hanna wandered if Spencer had forgotten about her luggage. "Hanna, we've talked about this. I don't think we should open up a store there."

The blonde had to walk fast to keep up with her friend, who was now walking towards the elevator. "And I think we should." Hanna quickly jumped in as the door shut and Spencer pressed the number 4 button. "It would be kind of like a memorabilia. From our high school years?"

A bing sound echoed around the metal elevator and it stopped to a halt. The doors opened and once again, Spencer started walking fast. As she walked down a long hallway, with an uncountable amount of doors, she replied, "Hanna, how many times? I do not want to open up a store in the town we were tortured in for years. Is that clear enough?"

The girls came across a door with the number 562 and Spencer fumbled in her coat pocket for a key. She pulled it out and quickly unlocked it. The door unveiled a large, spacious room, with a king sized bed. There were a chest of oak wooden drawers and a large closet opposite the huge window that overlooked the city. Hanna gasped slightly.

Her mind reverted back to the conversation. "I don't think you've given it enough thought. A store in Rosewood could do really well."

"Hanna, listen to me. No." Spencer rolled her eyes as she laid down the key of the chest of drawers. "Right, this is your room. Mine and Toby's room is next door. Text me if you need anything."

And with that, Spencer left. Hanna gazed around the room for a moment, before pulling out her phone.

 _Finally in Dallas,_ she typed. _Spencer's suuuuuuper moody, tho:(_

 _Miss u sooo much._

The message was sent to Caleb, and it a very long hour before her screen lit up with a selfie she'd taken with him the previous day. A smile grew on Hanna's face and she swiped across to answer the call.

"Hey," she breathed. Hanna was now sitting cross-legged on the huge bed, and re-crossed her legs into a comfier position. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too, babe. So, Spencer's in a bad mood?" Caleb replied. Hanna heard the scrunching of a packet and imagined him eating a bag of chips.

"Yep. I may have brought up something she isn't a fan of, and that kind of set her off." The blonde reached for a bottle of water on the side and attempted to unscrew it with one hand. It didn't work, and she ended up having to put Caleb on loud speaker and drop the phone on the bed.

Caleb's voice now echoed around the room. "Oh yeah, what was this thing she wasn't a fan of?"

Hanna took a big gulp of water before replying, "It's nothing. But she got kind of pissy and left me alone in my hotel room. She's probably getting busy with Toby right now."

"Ew, Han, why would you say that?" Caleb laughed. "Anyway, enough of taking about Spencer and her getting busy with Toby. I wish you could be back here in Rosewood. Or I could be there in Dallas."

The blond let out a long, loud sigh. Right now, she really wanted a hug from Caleb. Just a nice and calm hug. Was that so much to ask for? "Can we not talk about the fact can't be together? I miss you so much for that."

"Okay." There was a silence on the other end of the phone as he thought of what to say, before Caleb's voice perked up again. "Is Dallas nice?"

"It seems okay so far. I've only seen the route to the hotel, but it looks alright, I suppose," Hanna replied half-heartedly. She noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table and reached over to grab it. Hanna leaned a little too far, and had to grip the sheets to stop herself from falling off. A small scream left her lips before she heaved herself back up.

"Han?" Caleb asked, sounding slightly panicked. Hanna huffed and repositioned herself on the bed with the paper now in her hands. She started unfolding the paper and realised it was a leaflet for a holiday company. "Hello, Hanna? Are you still there?"

The blonde scanned through the long paragraphs of detail and came across a few destinations. She suddenly had the best idea _ever_. "We should go on holiday together," she blurted out.

"What?" Caleb exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden suggestion. "Holiday? Han, you've only just got back to work."

Hanna tutted and threw the brochure to the side. "Well in a couple of weeks, I'll be back in New York and back on regular working time. I just thought maybe we could go on a long weekend away together."

"We'll see." The brunette chomped on his bag of chips as Hanna simultaneously drunk from her water bottle. As he swallowed a chip, he said, "You don't know how much I miss your face right now."

Hanna felt her cheeks rise as a smile grew. "I could probably guess from how much I miss you."

"I love you, Han."

Before Hanna could reply, there was a loud knock at the door and Spencer's voice bellowed through. "Hanna, open up. It's me."

The blonde jumped from the bed and hurried over, her phone still in her hand. When she realised Caleb was still on the line, she quickly said, "Spencer's here. I gotta go." She hung up and chucked the IPhone onto the table nearby, hoping it wouldn't hit anything hard and break. Hanna then proceeded to unlock the hotel's door to find Spencer tapping her boot against the red carpet. "Hey," she breathed.

Spencer invited herself in and started walking through, passing Hanna. "Were you just on the phone?"

"No," Hanna lied. Her voice was came out as a squeak; something it also did when she wasn't telling the truth.

Spencer was well aware of this and raised her right eyebrow. "I heard you talking, Hanna. Was it anyone _special_?" She smirked when she said the word special and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"It was just my mom." The blonde padded bare-foot across the carpet and reached the windows, where she started tugging at the curtains to close them.

"Since when does your mom sound like a guy?"

Hanna carried on pulling at the curtain across, blocking out the sunset. "Since when have you become such an expert of hearing people on the phone through a door?"

"Sorry I asked," the brunette replied sarcastically. "Anyway. I forgot to tell you earlier that we have a meeting with a new client tomorrow. She's actually from New York, so we'll finish the job there, but she wants to give us the details and stuff now for some reason."

"What time?" Hanna finally finishing drawing the curtains and headed over to her bed, Spencer following. As she climbed onto it, Spencer perched herself at the end. She noticed the holiday flyer lying by her, and curiously picked it up. Hanna leant over the bed and snatched it from her hands. "Do you mind? That's personal."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Hanna sure was acting weird. "Why is going holiday personal?"

"It just is," Hanna mumbled shyly. She looked down and picked at the dark red bedsheets.

It suddenly clicked to Spencer that her friend was hiding something. "You _were_ on the phone to a guy! Who is he? Is he someone in New York?"

The blonde shook her head. She didn't want to tell anyone about Caleb; not yet anyway. "I was not. I told you, it was just my mom. I'm thinking of taking her on holiday out of Rosewood. You know, to get away from the whole Ted dying thing?"

Although she was still suspicious, Spencer pretended to believe the blonde. After a few moments of awkwardness, she headed towards the hotel door. Before she could lay her hand on the handle, Hanna called out, "You never answered my question. What time is the meeting tomorrow?"

"10."

 **A/N - i wonder who the client could be ;))**

 **so i haven't actually got any reviews on this, but reading back on the previous chapters, i realised i didn't detail hanna and spencer's business as much as i could have done, so ill quickly clear some stuff up you make be wandering about.**

 **so hanna and spencer created their business the year they left college. it's a wedding dress boutique, that originated in new york. they expanded it to a few more states, and now have it all across the country. they travel around, hence why they were in la and now in dallas, but dallas is their final place. or is it ;)**

 **that might not be relevant, but oh well.**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! make sure to follow, favorite and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was 9 o'clock in Rosewood, and Caleb was already up and eating breakfast. Dylan was scrabbling around on the floor, hoping Caleb would drop some of his bacon, but to no avail. She sadly padded over to her bed with her head drooped. As the brunette took the last bite of his food, he scraped his chair back against the kitchen floor and headed to the bedroom, where he proceeded to get changed. He shoved on a pair of jeans and before adding a shirt, he quickly checked his phone. Nothing.

Caleb had been checking his phone continuously since he woke up 2 hours ago. He was hoping there would be a missed call or text from Hanna, but there never was. She had hung up so quickly the previous night, he was wandering what was going on. Caleb had contemplated calling her himself, but didn't want to seem too pushy. So he had left it and just secretly prayed Hanna would phone him.

As the brunette sat at his desk, typing furiously at his computer, the IPhone 6 laying next to him buzzed. A chime sound followed and Caleb's hand grabbed it, hopeful that it was Hanna. It wasn't; it was just Mike, Aria's brother. Surprisingly, Mike had found out his talent was technology, too, and now worked in Apple alongside Caleb, except he worked in the actual store, whereas Caleb worked in the office. He quickly replied to Mike's message, that asked if he wanted to grab a beer after work, and placed his phone back down. He decided he'd turn it onto silent for the rest of the day and promised himself he wouldn't peek to see if Hanna really did call.

Hanna awoke to Taylor Swift echoing around the room. She squinted her eyes open and was nearly blinded the morning sun that was blasting through the curtains. The song was still playing, and Hanna soon realised it was her ringtone. She aimlessly flung her arm out of bed and patted around for her phone on the bedside table. It was vibrating, which made the process of finding it a little easier. When Hanna brought it up to her face, she saw the picture she'd set for Spencer's contact lighting up. It was a photo taken way back in 11th grade, but it never failed to make Hanna smile. She was on Spencer's back, and both girls were laughing hysterically.

"It's too early," Hanna moaned when she finally answered the call. Although she didn't appreciated being woken by a phone call, it was much better than having Spencer yelling to her face. "What do you want?"

"Get up. Get changed. We need to leave soon," Spencer replied firmly. She didn't give the blonde any chance to reply, as she hung up the second she'd finished her sentence. Hanna let out a loud groan and reluctantly swung her legs out of bed. A sudden coldness hit her; she'd been so warm wrapped up in the bed. Hanna slowly shuffled over to the closet, where she had spent much of the previous night hanging up various outfits.

After minutes of contemplating between a tight floral dress or a maroon skirt, Hanna went with the skirt. She dressed it with a black v-neck, a large gold belt and a pair of black 4 inch Jimmy Choo's. The blonde decided to leave her locks loose, and after dabbing a bit of makeup on, she shoved a pair of hoops through her ears and was almost ready to go. The only thing left to grab was her purse. Hanna peered in the closet and couldn't spot it, so moved onto her suitcase. It wasn't in there, either.

"No no no no no," Hanna muttered to herself as she dug through piles of tee's and hoodies and sweats. They were the only clothes left in the case, and they were the ones she rarely let people see her wearing. The purse was nowhere in sight, and Hanna was beginning to panic. It had been 37 minutes since Spencer phoned, she was bound to come knocking any minute.

As if on cue, there was a pounding at the door. Hanna sighed and hastily headed to open it. Spencer, who was clad in a perfect Spencer-style outfit, raised her eyebrows, as if to say, _Why are you just standing there?_

"I'm nearly sorted, I just need to find my bag." The blonde rushed back to searching for it, and after another 5 minutes, had to give up; Spencer's nagging was getting on her nerves. "I must have left it at Ca— my mom's." Hanna turned away and turned bright red. She was so close to letting it slip that she'd stayed with Caleb, but hoped Spencer hadn't noticed.

Of course, Spencer had. This was Spencer after all; she was as quick as a wink. "You must have left it where?"

"My mom's house," Hanna cringed, not daring to look in her friend's direction. She felt the brunette's stare burn into her skin; Spencer definitely heard.

"You didn't stay at with your mom, did you?" Spencer's voice was slow. "You stayed with Caleb."

Hanna hastily replied with, "No I didn't. I was at my mom's."

"Hanna…"

The blonde slowly turned around to look at Spencer and bit her lip. In a tiny, quiet voice, Hanna mumbled, "I didn't stay at my mom's."

Spencer let out a laugh and smirked at Hanna. "So, was it Caleb's you stayed at?"

"Possibly."

"Han, why wouldn't you just tell me? Wait, does this mean you two are back together? Is the wedding back on?" the brunette rambled on excitedly. Spencer seemed to have forgotten all about the fact the pair were running 4 minutes later than her schedule. She was suddenly excited about something else.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Hanna sighed, flapping her hands. "And no, the wedding is not back on."

Spencer looked away sheepishly, embraced she asked the question. She had assumed they would return to being engaged if they were back together. "Do you not want to marry Caleb anymore?"

"Why would you even asked that, Spence? Of course I want to marry him. But that doesn't mean the second we get back together after 3 years apart, we have to start planning a wedding." Hanna grabbed her phone from the bed and noticed the time. "Anyway, don't we have a meeting to get to?"

Spencer gasped and her eyes dramatically widened. Hanna couldn't help but giggle when she saw the panic wash through her friend. Spencer darted to the hotel door and fumbled with the door handle; she was trying to open it too fast and it just wasn't cooperating with her. When she finally opened it, the brunette rushed out and ushered Hanna to follow. Hanna wandered, at a normal pace, to her, which seemed to anger Spencer even more. On the way, she had to pick up her Gucci bag; it was the only decent purse she had with her that went with her outfit.

"Jesus, Hanna! Could you walk any slower?" she exclaimed as she slammed the door shut.

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes: typical Spencer. "Calm down. Just 2 minutes ago, you were ready to get into all sorts of detail about my love life."

"That was before I realised what time it was. Now move it!" Spencer started hurrying down the hallway, but Hanna couldn't walk that fast. Maybe heels weren't the best things to wear when you were with Spencer.

The two girls finally reached Spencer's car and speedily strapped themselves in. Luckily, the place they were meeting their client wasn't too far away, and they even managed to be 5 minutes early. Hanna slowly got herself out of the Toyota, grabbing her purse from the floor as she did so. Spencer was already inside the building, way ahead of the blonde.

Inside, the building was quite similar to the one back in LA, Hanna noticed. The lobby was a large spacious area, painted a gleaming white, with white furniture. Hanna thought how modernised it all looked. She spotted Spencer's brown locks brush past a corner and proceeded to chase her. She ended up outside a glass door, where the brunette was placing her back down. Hanna pushed open the door and was hit with an immediate overpowering scent of Febreze. It tickled her nose, and she had to try hard to prevent herself from sneezing.

Spencer was flipping through papers and as she came across a certain one, she pulled it from the pile. "The client is Rebecca Montez. She's getting married in eight months, and wants to start the process of designing her dress now, but wants it finished in New York since she lives there."

"I still don't get why we can't do the whole process in New York. Like, why travel all the way to Dallas?" Hanna replied as she sauntered over to her friend. She leant over Spencer's shoulder and peered at what she was doing. Realising it didn't interest her in the slightest, she moved over to a small black couch by the desk. She pulled out her phone and decided to be a little creepy and tried to find out a little more about this new client. Before she could even type in the first letter, there was a knock at the door.

Spencer and Hanna simultaneously looked up and saw Mona Vanderwaal standing behind the glass.

 **A/N - ooh, i wander why mona is there ;)) leave your ideas for her appearance in the comments!**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. oh, and i hope everyone enjoyed the pll episode! i loved the ending, i'm super excited to see who's uber a! the only downside to this season is spaleb (ew) but im pretty sure caleb is endgame, so im not giving up hope haha.**

 **anyway, be sure to follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mona?" Hanna stuttered. She hadn't seen Mona Vanderwaal since…the accident. "W-what are you doing here?"

Spencer was still grasping the pieces of paper, but one fluttered to the floor. Mona invited herself in and walked over and picked the paper up. Hanna's breathing had quickened and she took a step back when Mona took one forward.

"Hanna, I'm not going to hurt you," Mona assured. Hanna didn't believe her though, and backed up all the way to the window. If she backed up any further, she'd fall hundreds of feet.

"Are you…are you Rebecca Montez?" the blonde asked, putting the few pieces together.

"I knew you wouldn't agree to see me if I used my real name—"

"Hell no I wouldn't!" Hanna interrupted loudly. Spencer's eyes were following the petite brunette as she made her way around the room, but she stayed still.

Mona tutted and carried on, "So I put down a fake one. I need to talk to you, Hanna. This was my only way of getting in contact."

"I'm not talking to _you_ ," Hanna exclaimed. "You need to go, Mona. Now."

"Hanna, please. Just let me explain."

The blonde was still breathing heavily, and she reached into her bag on the couch and pulled out her phone. "I'll call the cops if you don't go," she warned, her voice shaky.

"Please!" Mona pleaded.

Spencer suddenly took a step forwards, dropping the files onto the desk as she did so. "Mona, you need to leave." She raised her eyebrows as if to say, _do it now, or else_. Mona glanced at the brunette and saw this, but looked back at Hanna beseechingly. The blonde looked terrified, and Mona finally headed towards the door.

As she took a hold of the handle, she turned back and said, "I want to explain, Hanna."

When she saw her high school best friend leave, Hanna started shaking and broke into a fit of tears. Spencer dashed over to her, immediately pulling her into a tight hug. The brunette rested her chin on Hanna's head and started rocking her back and forth slightly. She could feel Hanna trembling, but she didn't know if that was from fear or crying. Loud sobs filled the room, and Spencer tried to think of what would help Hanna. She looked around the office for inspiration and noticed Toby wandering down the hallway. He stopped outside of the door and peered through, noticing the two girls engulfing in a hug. Spencer gently pushed Hanna away to look in her eyes.

"It's okay, you're okay. Mona's gone," she said softly. Hanna sniffed and gave a small nod. Pointing to the door, Spencer added, "I'll be right back, I just need to check what Toby wants."

As Spencer hurried over to her husband, Hanna stayed couched on the floor. She dried her eyes and wiped her nose before sniffing again. Reaching over for her purse that was on the nearby couch, she pulled out a tissue. Spencer returned and gave a warm smile.

"Was it anything important?" Hanna mumbled as she used the tissue to re-wipe her red nose. Spencer joined her friend on the floor.

The brunette shook her head, "No, no. Toby just wanted to what time we would finish work tonight."

Hanna nodded in understanding. Although her hands were still shaking, the rest of her body had seemed to calm down and she took a deep breath in. Spencer looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Hanna," Spencer announced. Hanna, confused, looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I should have checked to see if her name was legit. This is all my fault."

"Spence," Hanna gushed. "It's not your fault. You weren't supposed to know Rebecca Montez was Mona freaking Vanderwaal. I'm sorry I got so worked up."

"Sorry? Hanna, you don't have to apologise. After what she did to you…"

The blonde swallowed hard. "Can we not talk about it?" she mumbled.

Spencer smiled apologetically and nodded. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hanna arose to her feet and straightened out her skirt. "We should probably get some actual work done now."

For the rest of the day, the image of Mona's face replayed in Hanna's mind over and over again. She hadn't seen Mona in so long, it was almost haunting her. The day…the accident…everything about her just made Hanna shiver. She had made a promise to herself that she would never think about Mona or what happened ever again, but it was proving an impossible promise to keep.

Spencer stayed silent on the drive home. She was wary of how fragile and vulnerable Hanna was feeling right now, and didn't want to say anything to set her off again. She pulled in a space in the hotel's parking lot and helped the blonde out, although Hanna didn't need assistance. The pair headed inside and walked straight to the elevator. As they reached their floor, they walked side by side until Hanna's room came up.

"Thank you for helping today," Hanna announced as she stopped by her door.

Spencer smiled before replying, "I'm still so sorry that I let her anywhere near here. I swear if I had known—"

"Don't. Like I said earlier, it wasn't your fault. Mona is Mona. She's always going to turn up in unexpected places." Hanna tried to make a joke out of it and attempted a laugh, but it just wasn't a funny subject. Spencer didn't laugh back, instead her face stayed dead-panned. Hanna inhaled sharply and nodded in her friend's direction before pulling a key card from her purse out. She swiped it in front of the door and it beeped as it unlocked. The blonde hurried in, pulled out her phone and dropped her bag. She didn't stop walking as she started typing in the phone's passcode and nearly bumped into the bedside table on her way to the bed. Hanna kicked her shoes off and pushed back the covers before wriggling under them. She dialled Caleb's number and bit her thumb nail as it rang.

"Hanna?" Caleb said the second he answered. "Is everything okay? You hung up so quickly last night. What happened?"

"Spencer was at the door and I was trying to keep this a secret so I had to hang up so she wouldn't hear," Hanna explained. "It didn't work though."

"It didn't? So does Spencer now know about us?"

Hanna nodded, although Caleb couldn't see her. "And I'm guessing Toby, since they're married and everything."

On the other end of the phone, Caleb was trying to bat Dylan away. She was nudging his leg, letting him know she wanted to play. Caleb smacked her nose, causing her to whine. The dog sat on the floor in front of her owner and gave him the puppy eyes. Caleb sighed and had to look away. "Do you want to still keep us a secret from everyone else?"

"Is that okay?" Hanna replied in a quiet voice. "I just don't want all the questions yet."

"Hanna, if it's what you want to do, then we'll do it. Just as long as your happy."

The blonde smiled and even blushed a little. It felt so good to hear Caleb saying that. All the worries from the day's events disappeared in a matter of seconds. "I am happy."

"Good. I'm happy too," Caleb responded. Hanna could hear the smile in his voice. "So, how was your day?"

Well, that happiness lasted a lengthy 60 seconds. Hanna contemplated telling Caleb that Mona had been; she didn't want to worry him. Apparently her mouth didn't want to check with her brain and suddenly blurted out, "Mona came to the office."

"What?" Caleb exclaimed.

In a much quieter voice, Hanna replied, "Mona pretended to be a client called Rebecca Montez so she could come and talk to me."

Caleb suddenly wanted to scream. There was no way he would ever let Mona lay another finger on his girlfriend, but there was no way for him to protect her when he was hundreds of smiles away. After a few deep breaths to calm himself, Caleb felt calm enough to speak without yelling. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing." Hanna fiddled with the edge of the pillow case she pulled towards her. "I wouldn't let her speak. Spencer was the one who finally got her to leave."

"Does Spencer…" Caleb clenched his fists at the memory and continued to take more deep breaths. "Does Spencer know about the whole thing?"

"Yes," the blonde mumbled. "All of the girls know everything."

 **A/N - oooh what did mona do to hanna? let me know what you think!**

 **(this will be a recurring storyline, but it wont be in every chapter, so don't think ive forgotten about it.)**

 **anyway, keep reviewing! all your reviews mean so much to me. thank you to everyone who has left any sort of comment, i appreciate it so much!**

 **so i just realised i'd forgotten to post this chapter oops. i'll quickly post chapter 16 but you have already read it so don't be alarmed or anything haha. sorry about the mix up!**


	16. Chapter 16

2 days after Mona's surprise visit, Hanna was still shaky. She was finally getting back into the routine of working after being off for over a month, and it didn't help that Spencer was super hormonal and shouted at Hanna for no reason.

The blonde was busy sketching outlines for her latest design when Spencer came busying up to her. In her hand was a piecer of paper that Hanna recognised to be one of her drawings. "What the hell is this, Hanna?"

Hanna raised her eyebrows, as if to say, _what does it look like?_ "It's a design, duh."

"A design? This is a design? Hanna, we are not selling _this_ to anyone!"

"Relax, Spence. It's just an idea." Hanna grabbed the sheet from her friend's hand. As she glanced at it, Hanna started shaking her head, not seeing Spencer's problem. "Anyway, why is it so bad?"

"It…it just is, okay!" Spencer exclaimed. Clearly, she had no valid reason for hating the design, which Hanna found insulting. The brunette let out an exasperated sigh and slumped onto the couch by the blonde's desk. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and Hanna worried that she was crying. But when Spencer brought her head back up, Hanna saw she was just looking tired.

"Spence," Hanna said slowly, as she arose from her chair. She started walking over to her friend, whilst saying, "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, but then sighed again and shook her head. Without Hanna even needing to ask for an explanation, she began gushing, "Everything's just so stressful: the business, the baby, Toby. It's all getting too much. I just need a break for a day or two, that's all."

Hanna felt a twinge of guilt. She was the one who left Spencer for 5 weeks to look after a big business all by herself; this was partly her fault. "So take a break." Spencer's head shot up and she looked hopefully at the blonde. "Take some time off, Spencer. Go away with Toby for a week, I don't know. Just do something to calm yourself down. I can manage the business by myself."

"No, it's okay. I'm just overreacting. I'll be fine tomorrow," Spencer replied. She stood up from the black couch but was immediately pulled back down by Hanna.

"Spencer, I'm not suggesting you should take some time off, I'm telling you," Hanna said firmly. "Now, I'm going to drive you back to the hotel and you're going to go and find your wonderful husband, tell him you're not working this week and book a holiday. Do you understand?"

Without saying anything, Spencer just simply nodded. Hanna dragged her over to the door, but not before both girls grabbed their purses. Although Hanna was returning, she was not going to leave her $1000 Givenchy bag lying around.

The blonde was soon accompanying Spencer down the hallway. Spencer seemed to have perked up a little, but still wasn't her usual self. Toby answered the door before Spencer even had the chance to get the keycard out of her back pocket. Hanna sensed this was her time to leave and slowly backed up.

As she turned around, Hanna heard Spencer's voice call out, "Thank you, Han."

Hanna turned around and smiled. "You don't need to thank me. You were doing this for me two weeks ago; I needed to pay you back somehow." She headed back down the hallway and into the elevator where she pulled out her phone. Unsurprisingly, she had a couple texts from Caleb. They were the usual "hope you're okay" and "have a good day" texts, but nevertheless, Hanna grinned when she read them.

Since telling him about Mona, Caleb had wanted to know everything about Hanna's day, but not in an overprotecting kind of way; more like a caring boyfriend who was living hundreds of miles away and couldn't physically protect her kind of way.

Hanna clicked on his name and brought her phone up to her ear as it rang. It took a little longer than usual for Caleb to answer, and when he finally picked up, he sounded rushed.

"Babe," he breathed. "Hey."

"Hey," Hanna replied slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

The elevator reached the ground floor and Hanna walked out in the direction of the doors. Whilst nodding at the doorman, who's name Hanna had learnt to be Tom, she replied, "I don't know. You sound…flustered."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just got out of a super boring meeting, that's all. Anyway, is everything alright with you?"

"Mhm," the blonde mumbled. In the background of the call, Hanna could hear crowds of people shouting and yelling. _Where the hell is he,_ Hanna thought to herself. "Why is there so much noise if you just came out of a meeting?"

Caleb had to yell into the phone to make himself heard. "It was a big meeting. There are a lot of people here."

Hanna, now sat in Spencer's hire car, rolled her eyes. "Caleb, are you lying to me?"

"No, Hanna. I am not lying to you."

He was definitely lying.

Late that evening, Hanna sat at her desk, the office silent. It was so weird to be working alone. Back in LA, Hanna never once went to work by herself. Spencer was always there without a doubt; she was never ill, never off, and never so stressed she needed a vacation. Hanna wasn't used to such a quiet work environment. There was usually the tapping of Spencer's pen as she worked out sums, or her humming that she did to purposefully annoy Hanna. It was just so odd to be in complete silence.

The blonde sighed loudly and crumbled a piece of paper up. She'd spent the last 30 minutes trying to come up with the perfect bodice for a wedding dress she was working on, but nothing was working. They were either too plain or too blingy. There was no in between.

Since she hadn't checked it in over an hour, Hanna decided to take a break and picked up her phone. She pressed the button and the first notification she got was a missed call from Spencer. She hadn't realised her phone had been on silent; she hoped the call wasn't anything majorly important.

"Hey Hanna, it's Spence. I'm just calling to let you know Toby and I are going to Maui for a couple of days. We got the first flight out, so we're leaving tonight. I hope that's okay. I'll be back to work on Wednesday. Call me if you need anything. Bye."

Hanna smiled to herself: she was glad Spencer would be able to relax. Although she did feel a slight bit jealous; she would do anything for short vacation in Hawaii. The blonde started daydreaming about the beaches; the warm weather; the sunsets. Oh how she would love to be Spencer right now…

Before Hanna could think about her dreamy holiday anymore, there was a knock at the door. Her heart nearly stopped; had Mona come back? Did she know Spencer was gone and Hanna had no one to defend her?

But as Hanna slowly turned around, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Caleb. Wait, Caleb?

The blonde jumped from her chair and sprinted across the room. Caleb had opened the door and he was bombarded by his girlfriend as she threw herself into his arms. Hanna wrapped her legs around his was it and hugged tightly. One of Caleb's hand rested on the blonde's locks; the other supporting her weight as she clung on. He kissed the top of her head and breathed the heavenly, sweet scent of her perfume. The perfume he'd been dying to smell since she left Rosewood over a week ago.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked as she lowered herself to the ground. Her arms stayed hung around his neck, and she stared into Caleb's chocolate eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you," Caleb replied. Hanna smiled widely before placing a long, passionate kiss on his lips. "So, are you surprised?"

"Definitely," she murmured, kissing the brunette again.

Half an hour later, Hanna was now sitting at her desk, trying her best to concentrate. She was having to block out Caleb's purposeful distractions but it wasn't easy. He kept coming over and kissing her from behind; it was hard to say no to that. With her pencil violently tapping again the glass table, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't think of _anything_ ," she grunted. "I need some freaking ideas!"

"Why can't Spencer help? Wait, where is Spencer?" Caleb replied, only use noticing Spencer wasn't around.

Hanna grabbed her phone and checked the time. "She is currently on a plane with Toby to Maui."

"I wasn't aware your job required going to Hawaii. But I could be down for that."

The blonde rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. "Spencer and Toby are going to Maui because Spence had been super stressed lately. I felt kind of bad, seeing as I did leave her for a month to run this place by herself, so I said she should take a week off and go on vacation."

"Wow, I wish you were my boss," Caleb laughed. "So you're on your own for a week?"

Hanna shook her head. "Nope. Spencer doesn't trust me enough so she's coming back on Wednesday. But our last day here in Dallas is Friday, so she couldn't really go for a whole week anyway."

Caleb nodded in understanding when a thought popped into his head. "You know, when you're back in New York, it will be a lot easier for me to do this." Caleb slowly walked around the desk and behind Hanna, who he proceeded to kiss on the neck. The blonde bit her bottom lip and spun her chair around so she was facing him. Caleb's face stared longingly at hers as he waited for her to kiss him back. Eventually, Hanna leant in but teased him with a short peck. She chuckled proudly, and went back to racking her brain for more ideas, leaving Caleb standing there unimpressed.

"I need to work," Hanna explained when she saw her boyfriend's pout. "Spencer will not be happy if she returns to find I haven't created a single design while she's been gone."

"Since when did you become to work orientated?" Caleb smirked. He immediately regretted as soon as the words slipped out. He knew when Hanna started to become more focused on the work: after the miscarriage. Hanna looked at him awkwardly and quickly shot her glance back to the paper on the table. "I didn't mean to—"

"It doesn't matter," Hanna interrupted. She flicked through a stack of paper on the desk and took a sharp breath in. "You should probably go. I have a lot of work to do. You can go back to my hotel if you want."

Caleb, a little surprised by Hanna's sudden change in mood, furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, okay then. Do you have a key or something?"

The blonde grabbed her purse and rooted through it. It took a good 30 seconds, but she finally pulled out the keycard and handed it over. As Caleb leant down to give her a kiss goodbye, she stayed almost limp. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't move her head; just let him meet her face. Caleb pulled away almost immediately after realising Hanna wasn't returning the kiss, and awkwardly shuffled over to the door. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah. Bye," Hanna replied simply.

 **A/N - aw hanna's upset :(( i will be referring back to the fact hanna still hasn't gotten over the miscarriage, so i hope you all don't mind.**

 **anyway, leave your reviews on this chapter! did you like it? is there something else you want to see? let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hanna locked the car Spencer had left and shoved the keys in her purse. She took the short walk into the huge hotel and hurried towards the elevator. The doors were about to close but she slid in, and was standing in front of a very loved-up couple. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other's face; Hanna was dying to get out. She didn't usually mind a bit of PDA, but when it looked like they were about to chew each other's faces off, she was slightly grossed out.

There was bing and the doors opened, finally releasing Hanna onto the third floor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away from the couple and headed down the hallway until she reached her room. Hanna was about to root through her purse for her keycard when she remembered she had given it to Caleb. She quietly knocked on the door but there was no answer. She knocked a little harder and the door creaked open. Confused, Hanna slowly stepped inside and noticed the cart that room service brought around. This time, instead of the usual meal lying on top, there were 2 plates of steak, 2 wine glasses and a large bottle of red. Hanna looked over her shoulder to see if anyone working in room service happened to be walking by. This had to be a mistake: she didn't order this. The blonde couldn't see anyone and turned her attention back to the food.

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed around the room, making Hanna jump. "Surprise."

Hanna shot around to see Caleb standing in the doorway. "You…you did this?"

Caleb nodded with a big grin on his face. The blonde couldn't but smile, too. She padded over to the door and proceeded to place a long, passionate kiss on Caleb's lips. As Hanna felt a hand move up her back, she pulled away, still beaming. "Han _na_ ," Caleb groaned.

"This food smells so good," Hanna said, completely ignoring Caleb's pout. She picked up the bottle of wine and popped the cork, before pouring a decent amount into both glasses. The brunette shuffled over and thanked Hanna when she passed one to him. Hanna took a sip of the drink and swapped it for the plates of steak. She wandered over to the small table in the corner and laid them down, and then dragging over the chairs from the opposite side of the room. Caleb joined her as she sat down but didn't start eating. Instead, he gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"I'm really sorry for earlier," he suddenly announced. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Hanna sighed to herself and gently placed down the fork she had picked up. Her eyes met Caleb's and she replied simply with, "Don't apologize."

"No, I should apologize. I should never have mentioned it."

The blonde gave an appreciative smile and looked down to the meal that sat on the oak-wood table. Moments of silence passed before she took a breath in and said, "I think we should talk about it more."

Caleb was speechless. He'd never expected her to say that. "You what?"

"We can't go our whole lives avoiding talking about the subject. It's _going_ to come up; there's no doubt about that. If we're already discussing how we feel about it, then it shouldn't be as tough to hear. Plus, I think it would really help me."

"You do?" was all Caleb could answer. He'd been surprising Hanna all day; he wasn't expecting a surprise back from her. Especially one this big. The blonde nodded in reply. "Well…what would we talk about?"

Hanna might be ready to talk, but that didn't mean Caleb was. He was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but talking about their baby really pained him. He wasn't sure if he could handle a whole discussion on it.

"I don't know. We don't have to do it right now." Hanna noticed the sadness in her boyfriend's eyes and quickly regretted even thinking the suggestion."Maybe it's a bad idea, anyway. We don't have to do it at all."

"No, no. I think we should. Like you said, it could really help," Caleb gushed. He reached for his glass and took a big gulp. "So…where do we start?"

Hanna shrugged. Where _do_ they start? It's not really an easy subject to talk about, and it's especially not one to have while eating dinner. Who wants to talk about a miscarriage that happened over 3 years ago? "Can we eat first? I'm starving."

Caleb didn't answer; just picked up his cutlery and started cutting up his steak. Hanna did the same and could feel the awkward tension already lingering between them.

2 hours later, Hanna cuddled into Caleb's side as they lay on the bed. They were watching Die Hard 3 which was certainly not Hanna's choice. But she wasn't paying any attention, anyway. Neither her or Caleb had brought up the suggestion from dinner again, much to Hanna's relief. They had sat in silence as they ate, which gave her time to think how much of a bad idea it really was. What would they even talked about? How much they wished the baby had survived? How much they wanted it back? That sort of thing conversation didn't appeal to Hanna. Or Caleb for that matter.

Breaking the silence that was wavering between the couple, Caleb tried to subtly clear his throat, but failed. Hanna looked up at him, thinking he was about to speak. He was, but he hadn't quite prepared what he was going to say in his head yet.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked.

Caleb nodded over enthusiastically and went back to watching the film. Sort of. Minutes later, he still wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but his mouth decided to blurt something out anyway. "Do you want anymore children?"

The phrase caught off guard definitely applied here. Hanna almost choked when she heard the question. "W-what?"

"Sorry. I don't know why I asked," Caleb rushed. His cheeks turned bright red; he tried to hide it by turning away. Hanna saw though, and proceeded to move from Caleb's side to sitting upright.

"I don't know if I do," the blonde mumbled. She twisted the ring on het thumb around and around. "I don't know if I want anymore children."

Caleb looked back and stared at his girlfriend, who was now staring at her hand. He kept his gaze firmly on her as she carried on.

"I don't think I'd be able to put myself through it all again: the constant worry that something would happen, if something did actually happen. I don't know how I got through it the first time, let alone a second if it happened."

The brunette started nodding, without even realising it. He completely understood and related to what Hanna was saying. But for him, he was also terrified that if she had another miscarriage, he would loose her all over again. And maybe not get ever her back.

"I might change my mind later on, though. I mean, I'm going to have to watch Spencer have her kid and raise it. Maybe that'll persuade me to want to try again." Hanna let out an uneasy laugh, trying to lift the mood. "What about you?"

Caleb shrugged. "I'm the same as you. I feel like it's too scary to try again."

"Well," Hanna said. "at least we're on the same page."

It didn't take the couple long to fall asleep. Hanna was tired out from a long days work; Caleb was tired out from travelling. But throughout the night, Hanna had a dream that never seemed to end. One minute she was sitting an an unfamiliar room with dozens of pictures of Caleb and two babies hanging on the walls and the next she was running through a forest screaming their names out. The dream ended when she found the three dead bodies piled up in a wooden cabin.

Hanna awoke with a sweat-drenched back and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She sat up, panting and trying to get her breath back. She must have let out a small scream or something because Caleb suddenly sat up, too. Hanna felt his warm hands touch the bare skin of her thigh and she started to cry.

"Babe," Caleb breathed. He pulled her closer so she was leaning against his chest, where the blonde continued to let out sobs. "Babe, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here."

Hanna was still breathing heavily and she tried to take deep, long breaths to calm herself. When she was finally stable enough, Caleb took a hold of her hands and asked, "What happened?" in a soft, warming voice.

"I-I was in a room and there were p-pictures of you and children who were supposed to be ours and then suddenly I was in a forest trying to find you because someone had taken you all away and I couldn't find you and then—"

Caleb could see Hanna was getting herself all worked up again and stroked the palm of her hand whilst saying, "Calm down, babe. You're okay now."

The blonde nodded and continued breathing in slowly. Her hands were trembling and her chin wobbled as she replayed the nightmare in her head. "You were all dead," she said suddenly.

"What?"

"In the dream. You and those two children were dead."

"Oh, Hanna," the brunette sighed. He wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close again. Hanna breathed in the comforting scent of his aftershave and told herself she was safe, but it wasn't convincing enough. Caleb started stroking the back of Hanna's head. "Was Mona in this dream?"

Hanna nodded slowly. "She took you all away. Caleb, what if she tries to hurt me again? What if she's back permanently now? She showed up at the office, she could show up anywhere!" The blonde started flinging her arms around before Caleb grabbed a hold of them and firmly held them down.

"Hanna, Mona is not going to hurt you again, okay? I won't let her, I promise."

 **A/N - ooh, was hanna's nightmare related to what mona did to her?**

 **let me know what you thought of this chapter by reviewing! don't forget to follow and favorite to :))**


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday soon arrived and Spencer and Toby returned from Hawaii. Hanna met them at the airport, but Caleb stayed behind at the hotel.

After dodging through hundreds of people, Hanna made it to the baggage claim where she was planning on meeting the couple. She waited there for what seemed like hours before the first glimpse of a person walked through the doors. Spencer and Toby followed soon after, and Hanna immediately ran up to her friend. The blonde wrapped her arms around Spencer and hugged tightly. She hadn't realised how much she had actually missed the brunette until she'd seen her again.

"Hey Han," Spencer laughed as she hugged back. Hanna pulled back and smiled widely. Toby had wandered off to collect the bags that were beginning to arrive and Hanna quickly eyed Spencer up and down. Her bump seemed to have doubled in size since she left 3 days ago. "Toby, that's one of our bags!" Spencer called out as she spotted a leather case come round on the conveyer belt. Toby quickly grabbed it and heaved it up before loading it onto a cart. Hanna came and helped and soon the three were heading through the airport.

"How was Hawaii?" Hanna asked as they entered the elevator. She pushed a button and looked back at Spencer.

"It was _soo_ good," she replied. Toby nodded along, agreeing. "The weather was just…amazing. How has everything been here?"

The blonde shrugged. Nothing major had happened with the business besides the usual. "It's been alright, I suppose. There are 2 new possible clients."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, confused. "Possible?"

"One just wanted a quote on prices and the other has another dress she really likes. They both said they'd get back to me as soon as they knew what they were doing."

Before the brunette could answer, the elevator made a bing sound and the doors opened. Hanna led the way. After all, she was the only one who knew where the car was parked. Toby followed shortly behind, pushing the heavy cart of cases and Spencer was even further back, walking very slowly. She was cradling her bump and staring down at it. As Hanna reached the Land Rover, she noticed Spencer's odd actions.

"Spence, are you alright?"

Spencer looked up and a smile suddenly grew on her face. "I think she just kicked."

"She?"

The brunette seemed to smile even wider and nodded. "It's a girl," she squealed excitedly.

Hanna pushed aside her feelings of jealously and envy; she didn't want to make Spencer feel bad. It wasn't Spencer's fault that Hanna lost her baby; it wasn't Spencer's fault Hanna was still grieving and it certainly wasn't Spencer's fault that Hanna was jealous. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Spencer replied, still smiling. She stood in the center of the parking lot for a moment before rushing to the car. She hopped into the passenger seat, and as Toby got in the back, Hanna started up the car.

It wasn't long before Hanna pulled into a space at the hotel. She helped unload the suitcases from the trunk and even carried one inside for the couple. Spencer was still bubbling about feeling the baby kick for the first time. Hanna swore she'd never seen her friend smile so much. As they reached their separate rooms, Hanna handed the case over and congratulated Spencer and Toby one more time before pulling out her keycard from her back pocket. She swiped it over the machine and opened the door to find Caleb sprawled out over the bed watching TV.

"Hey," she said simply as she walked through. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room. The blonde pulled out two beers that Caleb had secretly stocked in there and padded over to the bed to join him. She passed one over and sat down, moving into a laying position. She rested her head into Caleb's side and tried to watch the television.

Caleb sensed something was up and paused it. "Is everything okay, babe?"

Hanna let out a sigh but nodded. "Yeah."

"Was it seeing Spencer again?"

"Why would seeing Spencer again upset me?" Hanna snapped. She took a big gulp of beer as Caleb answered.

"Han, don't be like this. I'm trying to help."

"How? By bringing up the fact my best friend is pregnant? Yeah, Caleb. That's really helpful." Hanna tutted and arose from the bed before angrily stomping over to the closet. She placed her beer bottle down violently and started pulling clothes out and throwing them into her case that was on the floor.

Caleb pulled himself into an upright position and reached over to the bedside table to place his own bottle down. "What are you doing, Hanna?"

"Packing. What does it look like?" she replied, in a duh tone. "I can't go back to New York without my stuff."

The brunette got off the bed and joined his girlfriend by the closet. He stopped her from pulling out a dress and grabbed her hands. "Hanna, tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong!" the blonde insisted, yelling at him. She broke free of Caleb's grip and returned to taking all of her outfits out and shoving them into the suitcase. Caleb shook his head to himself as he watched Hanna throw various pieces of clothing down.

"Hanna, please calm down," he begged. Hanna ignored his ask and carried on. "Hanna. Hanna!"

"What?" Hanna exclaimed, turning around to look at him. "I'm only packing my stuff."

Caleb raised his eyebrow, knowing Hanna knew what she was actually doing. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Push me away. If you're upset about Spencer being pregnant, that's okay. You've already told me before that you were. Why is it any different now?"

It must have been something about Caleb's soft voice that made Hanna melt inside and suddenly want to spill everything. "She's having a girl," Hanna murmured.

"They found out?"

Hanna slowly nodded. "They must have done. When we were walking to the car in the airport, she stopped and said that she kicked." The blonde couldn't stop her jaw from trembling. Spencer was getting all Hanna had ever wanted. She just didn't find it fair.

"Oh, Han," Caleb breathed as he pulled her in for a hug. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know," Hanna whispered into his shirt. "I didn't want you to think I was being a bitch or anything."

Hearing this, Caleb pushed Hanna away abruptly but kept his hands firmly on her shoulders. He stared directly into her eyes. "Hanna, why would I think you were being a bitch?"

"Because I'm getting jealous over my best friend! Doesn't that make me a bitch?" she cried out.

The brunette shook his head continuously whilst saying, "No. It doesn't. You've went through a hell of a lot when you lost our baby, and you have every right to feel envious that Spencer, and Alison for that matter, are getting to have theirs."

Caleb was so convincing, Hanna almost believed him. "Really?"

"Look at me, Han." Caleb cupped the blonde's chin in his hand. "There is nothing wrong with the way you're feeling right now. And it will eventually go away. You're not going to feel like this forever."

"I'm not?"

"No." The brunette pulled Hanna's face closer to his and gently pushed his lips against hers. Hanna instantly felt calmed, and was quick to make the kiss more forceful and passionate.

 **A/N - im sorry this chapter is so short but i really want to get you guys an update every day so i had to write this pretty quick.**

 **anywa, i hope this chapter is alright! it wasn't very exciting, but oh well.**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Hanna's alarm echoed through the room. It was so loud it probably woke up the guests on the other side of the hotel. Hanna, still with her eyes closed, patted around for it on the beside table and brought it over to her face. She held it out above her and squinted from the brightness as she turned the alarm off. Caleb stirred from the right of her and rolled over. He opened one eye to see what Hanna was doing and reached out for her arm.

"Morning," Hanna whispered as she felt his hand touch her skin. She leant down and gave him a quick kiss before slowly getting out of bed. Caleb groaned: he hated nothing more than early mornings, despite the fact he had to wake at six every day to get to Philadelphia. Although she was still half asleep, Hanna padded across the room and into the bathroom and spent the next half an hour in there. By the time she came out, Caleb was finally up and getting changed. He shoved a pair of Levi's on as Hanna grabbed a gray hoodie of his from her suitcase. Caleb noticed it was his, but ignored the fact. The blonde proceeded to pull on a pair of black Hollister sweatpants. She seriously could not be bothered to get changed properly. After quickly shoving her hair into a messy bun, she zipped up her three suitcases and headed over to check her carry-on.

Hanna had just started to empty the contents of her bag when the door suddenly burst open. Caleb, who was zipping up his own suitcase, looked up.

"Hanna, you better be ready right this second," Spencer babbled away as she walked through the door despite being uninvited. She wasn't looking up; instead was texting away on her phone. She didn't seem to notice Caleb standing there until she'd gotten nearly halfway into the hotel room, "because the— Caleb?"

"Hey," Caleb said casually. "You alright Spence?"

"Caleb? Hanna?" the brunette spat out, looking at Hanna waiting for her to explain herself. She was totally confused. "When did…what are you…why are you here Caleb?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you to, Spencer," Caleb said sarcastically. He faux-smiled at his girlfriend's best friend.

"Hanna, care to explain?"

"Well," the blonde began. "You know how I was telling you that I had been staying at Caleb's when I said I was at my mom's? Yeah, well turns out Caleb decided to come and surprise me here in Dallas."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and looked at Hanna before turning her attention to Caleb. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Not the _whole_ time," Caleb answered. "I literally came, like, 3 days ago."

Before the brunette could say anything else, Toby wandered through the open door. He had been waiting for his girlfriend to get Hanna so they three could head down to the cab, but was slightly worried when she hadn't come back. "Spence, what's taking so long?" He suddenly looked up and spotted Caleb by the window. "Caleb?"

"Hey man," Caleb replied, walking forwards. The two men exchanged in a manly hug, which included loud thumping on each other's backs.

"Dude, it's been so long," Toby remarked. He hadn't seen Caleb since his breakup with Hanna which happened to be over 3 years ago. "How have you been?"

Spencer glanced at her phone and nearly passed out when she saw the time. "I don't mean to interrupt this cute reunion you two guys have going on here, but if we don't leave now, we'll be stuck in Texas."

Hanna was not in the mood to get on the wrong side of Spencer, so obeyed and grabbed as much of her luggage as she could take. She managed 2 suitcases and carry-on, but that meant one case was going to left in the room. Luckily Caleb, being the strong man he was, picked up the bag and followed Toby to the elevator.

Thankfully, it took less time than expected to get to the airport and Spencer soon calmed down. She was even laughing with Toby as the group of four headed inside. After checking in their thousands of bags, they joined the end of the queue to get through security. Toby took this time to catch up with his long lost best friend properly, without Spencer's interruptions, leaving the two girls to talk amongst themselves. Despite her meltdown the previous night, Hanna was feeling slightly better and decided it was the right time to ask how Spencer's pregnancy was going. Since being told, Hanna hadn't asked once.

"So Spence," she said, flapping her passport up and down. Her boarding pass slipped out and fluttered to the ground. Before she could carry on her sentence, Hanna quickly bent down to pick it up. "How is the baby?"

Knowing how Hanna felt about the subject, Spencer shook her head and replied, "Han, we don't have to talk about this."

Hanna put on a wide smile. "No, it's okay. I really want to know."

Although still feeling feeling reluctant, Spencer answered, but made sure to keep it brief. "It's okay. It's flying by."

"How far along are you now?"

"19 weeks." Spencer couldn't help but grin a little just thinking about it, but quickly wiped the smile away when she saw the pain in her friend's eyes.

 _Wow. That's 9 weeks past where I got to,_ Hanna thought to herself. She pushed the thought aside, determined to stay happy for Spencer. "Have you and Toby thought of any names yet?"

The brunette shrugged and the line sudden only moved forward. Hanna picked up her carry-on and edged a meter or so closer to the security checks. "We have a couple that we like, but we've both decided to keep it a secret until the birth."

Hanna nodded in understanding. That was what she and Caleb had decided to do the second they had wrapped their heads around the idea that they were having a baby, despite being in college. A few weeks later, all of that had vanished. A sudden thought popped into the blonde's head. "Oh yeah, have you heard from Ali at all? I forget to see her when I was back in Rosewood with Caleb."

"I've talked to her a couple of times. We just discuss our pregnancies and how different they are," Spencer replied. "She seems alright. I'm pretty sure she said she was 21 weeks and 2 days the last time I spoke to her, which was Tuesday."

It was now Thursday, and Hanna couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. Alison was now over halfway through her pregnancy, and Spencer wasn't far off. "Does she know what she's having?" Hanna asked, gritting her teeth.

Spencer shook her head. "Nope. She and Elliot want to keep it a surprise. For everyone, apparently."

"I've always imagined her having a boy," Hanna said, saying her thoughts out loud. "Actually, no. That's not true. I didn't really imagine Ali ever having kids. Mostly because I thought she'd end up with Em."

"Lesbians can still have kids, Hanna. They just adopt," Spencer pointed out. But she agreed with the blonde. Alison was the last person in the group she had expected to be pregnant at the same time as. "Anyway, enough about me and Alison. So, you and Caleb are definitely back together?"

The queue moved a big step forwards, meaning Hanna and Spencer had to shuffle slowly behind Caleb and Toby. As they stopped moving, Hanna dropped her back on the floor and turned back to her friend. "Yep," she answered simply.

"For good?"

Hanna nodded with a small smile on her face. "Definitely."

Just then, the two men turned around, after clearly finishing their conversation. Toby looked at Hanna and asked, "Are you excited to go back to New York?"

The blonde immediately pictured her luscious apartment and how good it would feel to sleep in her own bed for the first time in what felt like a millennium. "Hell yeah. I need to see Times Square again. Me and that beauty have a lot of catching up to do."

"And by catching up, she means getting drunk of her ass," Spencer added, laughing. Caleb chuckled, agreeing.

"I'm not even ashamed of it," Hanna exclaimed. She laughed with the others, but stopped when she came face to face with a solemn-faced security guard. When she glanced through the corner of her eye, she'd apparently reached the front of the queue. She'd been so busy talking with Spencer, she hadn't had time to take her boots off and load the trays with her Apple collection.

In a gruff voice, the security guard ordered, "Get rid of all electrical and metal items into these trays."

Hanna obeyed and was quickly being ushered through the metal detector. She held her breath, praying it wouldn't beep. She breathed a loud of relief when it didn't, and headed to retrieve her belongings.

Soon, the group of four were boarding the plane back to New York City. Spencer and Toby were sitting together, of course, but Hanna wasn't near them. Luckily enough, Caleb had managed to pull some strings and got a ticket for the seat right next to his girlfriend, despite it being on such short notice. It seemed that the second the plane took off, Hanna was fast asleep, with her arm linked in his. He silently laughed to himself and rested his other hand on her head, before he started to gently stroke her blonde locks.

When the plane started to descend, the couple were still sitting like that and Caleb's arm was completely and utterly numb. Hanna showed no signs of waking up any time soon, so Caleb took it in himself to do the honors. She inhaled a sharp breath as Caleb tapped her leg and squinted her eyes. The plane's window was letting in streams of sunlight through the clouds, and they almost blinded the blonde. Hanna moved out of the position of cuddling into Caleb and sat upright, stretching her aching back. It took a few moments and couple of shakes, but Caleb finally got movement and feeling back in his arm. He leant over his girlfriend and watched as they ebbed closer and closer to the JFK airport.

"Babe," Hanna squealed. "I'm finally home!"

Caleb grinned. Although he was genuinely happy for her, he felt a slight feeling of uneasiness. The last time he and Hanna had been in New York together, things hadn't ended well. Caleb was worried that it might…well happen again. Maybe NYC had it out for them as a couple. Hanna soon helped him to forget about that feeling as she reached over and kissed him gently on the lips. It was hard not to make that into anything more, but he knew that an airplane wasn't the best place to start getting all PDA.

 **A/N - so haleb, along with spoby, are back in ny! yay. btw, they aren't living together again…yet ;))**

 **i hope everyone liked this chapter! ive recently been having some ideas for different stories, but im so invested in this one, i don't want to start them yet. uuugggghhh its son annoying.**

 **anyway, please review, follow and favorite if you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hanna stood at her front door and fumbled for her key that was buried deep inside her purse. She finally took a hold of it and exclaimed, "Aha!" as she pulled it out. Caleb looked at her as if she were crazy and let out a small laugh. She shoved it inside the lock and twisted it, unveiling a beautifully laid out apartment. It was gray and orange — which were definitely inviting and warming colors. Caleb looked around in awe. He knew Hanna's place was always going to be impressive, but this was something else.

"Have you ever thought of becoming an interior designer?" he asked, his jaw still hanging open. Hanna replied with a giggle and her cheeks blushed slightly. "No, seriously, Han. This is amazing. I love the colors, and what you've done with everything."

"Thank you," she mumbled, embarrassed by the compliment. Hoping it was stop Caleb from discussing what an wonderful job she had done, Hanna hurried over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of beer she had left in there. After checking to see if the date was still okay, she handed one over to the brunette, who was still by the door. He was surrounded by suitcases but dodged through them and met Hanna by the couch.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Hanna asked after swallowing a big gulp of beer. Caleb eagerly nodded and she proceeded to head down the hallway. If you couldn't tell how successful Hanna was by her clothes, you definitely could by her apartment. In New York, you were lucky to get a box for $3000 a month, but Hanna's must have cost an ungodly amount.

All down the hallway were pictures hung up in rustic style frames. They were from various points in Hanna's life, but Caleb immediately noticed how little their were from her senior year. Well, that didn't surprise him. She and her friends did spend it all be hounded by A. Hanna stopped by the first door and opened it up, showing Caleb a bathroom. Even the bathroom was impressive. On the left was a large shower area with stoned floors and walls. To the right, was the basics: a sink, a toilet, a towel rack. The whole restroom was dimly lit, giving it a warm feeling.

The next room Hanna showed the brunette was the spare bedroom. Opposite the door was a large window, and the large double bed was pushed up to it. The curtains weren't drawn and Caleb could see the view Manhattan lit up below. The spare bedroom was painted a charcoal gray, with a few yellow features to brighten it up.

Finally, the couple reached Hanna's bedroom, which was by far the most impressive. The first thing Caleb noticed was the huge queen-sized bed. It had a vintage black frame around it, and a big orange cushion leaning on the rest of the bed sheets. On the wallpapered ceiling hung a chandelier that glistened. There was a beautiful black-framed mirror hung above a petite table. Caleb spotted doors that led out to what he suspected to be a balcony. Hanna must have read his mind as she suddenly wandered over to the doors and opened them.

"Do you want to see what's out here?" She had a big smile on her face: a smile Caleb had never been able to say no to. He padded across the fluffy carpet and was immediately awe-struck. The busy streets of Manhattan bustled below, and the lights illuminated everything: skyscrapers, cars, other apartments.

"Wow," Caleb breathed, taking in the view.

Hanna grinned at her boyfriend's reaction. "Do you like it?" she asked, although the answer was practically branded on his forehead.

"Like it? Hanna, this…this is amazing!"

All of a sudden, hanna blurted out a question she'd wanted to wait to ask. She had been toying withy the idea of asking it, but wanted it to be at the perfect moment. Apparently her mouth didn't like to check with her brain before saying things. "Can you move in here then?"

Caleb turned around, with his jaw dropped. Hanna didn't know if that was because of the question or because of the view. "I…"

"I didn't want to ask like that," the blonde quickly gushed. "Sorry. Forget I even asked."

"No, Hanna. I'd love to move in with you," Caleb replied. "but I have a job in Philadelphia."

"You're right. It doesn't matter." Hanna turned away towards the door and was about to walk back outside when an arm grabbed her. Caleb spun her back around and stared into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Actually, fuck the job in Philadelphia," the brunette breathed. He suddenly lunged forwards and his lips smacked against Hanna's. He forcefully kissed her and refused to stop. He didn't even stop when Hanna started backing them back inside the bedroom. She squealed as Caleb pushed her onto the bed and immediately started ripping his shirt off. Hanna pulled it over his head and chucked it onto the floor, not caring where it landed.

Hanna and Caleb laid next to each other, both staring up at the ceiling. Hanna giggled randomly, which set Caleb off laughing. Soon the couple were in fits of laughter and were rolling around the bed, despite being naked.

"You know, that was the first time we've had sex since being back together," Hanna suddenly announced as the laughing eased. "That means that was the first time in 3 years. 3 freaking years!"

Caleb nodded and rolled onto his side so he was facing his girlfriend. His hand stroked her cheek and moved a strand of hair from her face. "I've missed you," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," the blonde replied. She smiled, as she always did when she was around Caleb. As he stared into her eyes, she felt the all too familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Hanna awoke to an empty spot next to her. She was pretty sure someone was there when she fell asleep…

All of a sudden, Caleb entered the room, carrying a wooden tray. There was a tall flower sticking out of a vase, a plate of steaming hot food, and a mug of coffee on top, and he proceeded to rest it on the bedside table.

"Wow," Hanna said as Caleb stood back up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and raised her eyebrows. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm the worst cook ever. Don't you remember that time I almost set our old apartment on fire?" Caleb replied, laughing.

Hanna sniffed and said, "Well I don't smell any burning so we're off to a good start. But seriously, you didn't have to do this for me."

Caleb perched himself on the bed, right by Hanna's legs. His hand rested on one of them and she felt her whole body tingle like it used to. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"Caleb," the blonde responded, "this is your apartment too now. Well, if you still want to move in, that is."

"The offer still stands?"

Hanna raised her eyebrows again. "Why wouldn't it?"

The brunette shrugged and smiled before leaning over and kissing the tip of Hanna's nose. "I love you," he murmured. In a louder voice, he added, "Now, eat up!"

 **A/N - aw man this chapter so short; im sorry! but i couldn't think of anything else to put in :((**

 **hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

 **im really eager to start a new story, but continue to carry this one on, so can you guys let me know whether you'd like me to do this! leave your opinion in the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

2 days after Hanna arrived back in New York from Dallas, she was heading back to the store for the first time in months. She was meeting Spencer there, but beforehand, had to make sure Caleb was alright. It took her a good 20 minutes to stop fussing over him. Hanna kept asking whether he knew his way around. She'd clearly forgotten he had lived here for well over a year with her.

"But you might have forgotten!" Hanna exclaimed as Caleb explained this to her. He raised an eyebrow and she stepped back cowardly. "Sorry. I just want to make sure you'll be okay while I'm at work."

"I'm not a baby, Han. I can take care of myself," the brunette laughed.

Hanna sighed and stuck her bottom lip out. "I'm going to miss you so much today."

Caleb gave her a warming smile and gently brushed his lips against hers. As he pulled back, he replied with, "I'm going to miss you too."

The blonde glanced at the kitchen clock and sighed again, but this time it was more exasperated, although she hadn't even done anything yet. "Right, if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late and Spencer will kill me." Hanna started walking towards the front door, holding Caleb's hand tightly and dragging him behind. As she stopped by the umbrella stand, she gave her boyfriend a long-lasting, passionate kiss. "I love you," she said as she opened the front door. Hanna stepped outside and repeated it again, before reluctantly breaking the grip she had on his hand.

Hanna hurried down the building's stairs — the elevator was broken — and dashed outside to find her car in the lot. It was a black Land Rover, which Hanna wanted to upgrade to a _matte_ black Land Rover, but hadn't yet got around to doing. She hopped into the driver's seat and quickly shoved the keys into the ignition. The car made a rumbling sound before it started rolling onto the road. Hanna had to wait by the exit for what seemed like hours before there was a break in cars and she could slide her own into the traffic. Luckily, the store wasn't too far away and it didn't take her long to pull up outside. She spotted Spencer's Honda SUV in the shop's parking lot, but couldn't be bothered to drive her own around there, so left it outside.

"Hey," Hanna said as she strolled into 'Amour Toujours', the store she co-owned with Spencer. The name translated to 'Love Always', but the two girls thought it sounded posher in french. The brunette was sitting on the couch that was positioned in the front part of the shop. She had a notebook resting on her knee and was tapping a pen against it as she looked up and smiled at the blonde.

"You're actually on time! Is this a new you or something?" Spencer teased. Hanna had previously had a reputation for being late every single day without a doubt. "Caleb's clearly had an impact on you."

Hanna replied by flipping her friend off with the middle finger and then wandered through to the back. Racks and racks of wedding dresses filled the stock room, and Hanna was actually quite proud. She'd designed all of them by herself, no help whatsoever. She then proceeded to give the three large dressing rooms a quick check over and found they were spotlessly clean.

"Spence," Hanna called out.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been here?" the blonde asked as she walked back through to where her friend was. Spencer looked up, confused as to what her question was referring to. "The dressing rooms are clean. Like OCD clean. Have you been here all morning tidying them?"

Spencer looked away sheepishly and muttered, "Possibly."

"Oh Spence," Hanna breathed. She sat on the couch beside the brunette and rested her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You can't be coming in early to do things like that. It's not good for you or the baby."

Spencer suddenly perked up and smiled at her friend. "You know me, Hanna. You know how anal I get about these things." She suddenly jumped from the couch and headed to the desk that was centred in the middle of the store's floor. Hanna was confused as to why Spencer had a sudden change in mood, but wrote it off as her hormones playing up.

Not long after arriving, Hanna was already back to work like usual. The two girls' first client turned up at 10:30, in just enough time before Spencer started panicking if she were actually coming. Her name was Olivia Hope, and was at the store for her third and final fitting before her wedding day which was just in 24 hours. Hanna was in the dressing room with her, making sure everything fit perfectly, and was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Olivia.

Currently, she was going on about her husband-to-be, who she was making out to be better than perfect. "The proposal was literally the bets moment of my life. We were walking along the beach in Miami last year, and the scene was perfect. As the sun was setting, he got down on one knee. I couldn't have asked for a more magical moment," Olivia squealed. Hanna smiled in reply, thinking back to her own engagement.

 _"_ _Babe, come on! We need to leave," Caleb yelled from the living room. Hanna sighed within the couple's bedroom and searched one last time for her left shoe. She finally found it buried beneath piles and piles of dirty washing, which she made a mental note about needing to clean when she got back. The blonde walked down the short hallway and found Caleb impatiently tapping his foot against the ground. He immediately stopped the second his girlfriend walked through. She looked jaw-droppingly stunning. Apparently Caleb's jaw had actually dropped because Hanna simpered over to him and used her index finger to clamp it shut. "You look amazing, Han."_

 _"_ _I'm glad you think so," Hanna smirked. She intertwined her fingers in Caleb's and pulled him towards the door. As they stepped outside into the apartment building's hallway, she asked, "Where are we going again?"_

 _Caleb snapped back into reality and remembered his plans for the night. "It's a surprise," he teased. He subtly felt his pocket to make sure the velvet box was still in there — which, thankfully, it was — and well hidden. Hanna didn't seem to notice, and continued walking towards the elevator. She was totally oblivious to what her boyfriend had spent the past year planning._

 _It didn't take long for the cab Caleb had ordered to pick the couple up to arrive at Nocello, an Italian restaurant in New York City. He heard a small gasp from Hanna as she looked out of the smeary window of the old cab and saw where she was._

 _"_ _Caleb," she sputtered. "This place…it's so…expensive."_

 _The brunette opened the car door and hopped out before swerving around the car to help Hanna out. She very gracefully took his hand and stepped one heel out, and then the other. "You're worth all the money in the world," Caleb said, placing a small kiss on the blonde's lips. He then proceeded to take her hand in his and walk through._

 _The restaurant was dimly lit, making it a very romantic setting. All the waiters were dressed in black ties and it looked very formal. Hanna started to worry: she was only in her first year of college, they couldn't afford this! But Caleb didn't seem phased by the amount of poshness that surrounded them. He muttered a couple of words into a waiter's ear, and that waiter then showed the couple to a table in the corner of the restaurant, just where Caleb wanted it._

 _After finishing a very delicious meal of pasta, a sudden wave of nervousness washed over Caleb. It suddenly dawned on him what he was about to do: propose. He watched Hanna take her last mouthful of food, swallow it and then take a gulp of her drink. Under the table, the brunette was rubbing his hands together, trying to dry the sweat that seemed to be pouring from them. He was suddenly conscious of the fact his forehead felt rather damp. Could Hanna see the beads of sweat forming? Caleb decided the best thing to do was to just do it. So, without warning, he got onto one knee. Hanna nearly stopped breathing when she saw what her boyfriend was doing._

This can't be happening, _she thought to herself. But it definitely was. Before Hanna knew it, Caleb was pulling out a box from his tux's pocket. It was now the blonde's turn to have her jaw drop. As Caleb opened it up, Hanna saw the jewel glisten in the restaurant's lighting. She thought she was about to pass out._

 _"_ _Hanna," Caleb began. Even in just word one, Hanna could hear the nerves. He seemed to be trembling, and Hanna let out an almost-giggle, although she didn't know what was funny. Caleb was so nervous he had to keep the whole thing short and sweet, otherwise he would have fallen over from shaking so much. "Will you do me the greatest honour in the world and become my wife?"_

 _It took a moment, — well it felt like hours for Caleb — but Hanna's face finally grew into a smile and she started nodding enthusiastically. "Yes. Yes! Oh my God, yes!" Caleb, still on his knee, knelt up higher so he could reach his girlfriend. After he slid the ring onto her left hand, Hanna bent down and gave Caleb a long-lasting kiss. A sudden burst of cheers and claps filled the restaurant as other Nocello customers realised the woman had said yes. Hanna felt her cheeks blush as she looked around and saw everyone staring at her. But it didn't last for long. She soon remembered what had just happened: she was engaged to Caleb!_

"He used to live not far from here; about 25 miles away in a place called Rosewood. We're actually moving back there after our honeymoon," Olivia continued. Hanna's ear pricked up at the word Rosewood.

"Rosewood? As in Rosewood in Pennsylvania?"

Olivia, who was staring at herself in the mirror and stroking the dress she had on, nodded. "You've heard of it?"

"I used to live there. In fact, I lived there most of my life until I moved to New York," Hanna replied. She stared at Olivia a little, trying to work out whether she'd ever seen her around the town before.

"Wow! I've never met anyone who's ever heard of it, let alone from there. It's such a small place," the bubbly bride-to-be said. She pushed her ginger loss behind her shoulders and smiled. "This dress is just so perfect!"

"Yeah," Hanna mumbled, not really paying attention. She was still trying to picture Olivia's face in Rosewood, but it just wasn't happening. "Are you from Rosewood yourself?"

Olivia show her head, "Nope. I've only ever been there a couple of times to visit Noel's family."

"Noel's?" Hanna spat out. She nearly choked on her own saliva when she heard the name.

"Yeah, Noel's my fiancee. You know Noel?"

"Uh, yeah," the blonde stammered. "We went to high school together."

Before Olivia had time to answer, Spencer knocked on the door. Hanna knew it was Spencer because of the knock: she always, without a doubt, knocks three times, loudly, with a gap in between each one. Hanna poked her head around the door and faux-smiled.

"What's up?" she asked, straining her neck.

"You've been in here for ages, Han," Spencer hissed. "This appointment should have ended, like, 5 minutes ago! We have another client waiting."

Hanna cringed and nodded, understanding what her friend was implying she was to do. As she shut the door, she said to Olivia, "I'm really sorry but we've run overtime. Was everything okay with your dress?"

"Everything's perfect!" the ginger exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" She suddenly lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around Hanna. "I couldn't have asked for a better dress."

"I'm glad you liked it," Hanna laughed. She removed herself from the dressing room, leaving Olivia to get changed. As she headed through to the front part of the store, she said to Spencer, "You'll never guess who that client is engaged to."

Curious, Spencer arose from her chair behind the desk and met Hanna as she walked by the racks of dresses. "Who?"

"Noel Khan."

Spencer raised her eyebrows and laughed. "No way."

"Yep, she is," Hanna replied, nodding. "But the way she was describing him, you'd never have thought it was the same person."

 **A/N -** **yay so i hope you liked the little flashback to haleb's engagement! i know they might be a little young to be engaged considering hanna was only in her first year of college, but oh well.**

 **and btw, the noel khan thing meant literally nothing. he has no relevance to this story; i just wanted to add a few old names in :))**

 **let me know if you liked this chapter!**


	22. VERY VERY IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ!

**this is an important authors note, so please read.**

 **recently, ive become a lot less interested in writing this story. i did have a few ideas at the beginning, but i cant seem to fit them in anymore, so it looks like this story isn't going anywhere.**

 **so i have decided to take a break from writing one more chance, and start another two stories. they will be posted soon, and ill be regularly updating them both (hopefully). i hope to carry on this story soon, possibly in a few weeks.**

 **i hope you all understand! hopefully you'll enjoy the new stories enough to make up for this one! i love you all :))**


End file.
